The Weaving of Two Fates
by Stealf Elf
Summary: A girl from our world looses her memories and finds herself in the world of her birth. She discovers many things about her family and her destiny. But she also finds that she is cursed with flames. She meets the prince of Mirkwood and she dislikes him at times, but their fates are woven together. Not MS, first 4 chapters are background, and it is a tenth walker with a twist to it.
1. My life

Sorry everybody I didn't realize part of my chapters were missing. I updated and added the missing pieces.

Beginnings

In the mountains of Mirkwood a child was to be born. The child of the king and queen. The peace had been disturbed in the southern part of the forest. The king had sent forth messengers to Thranduil the king of Mirkwood forest. None of them made it. The king knowing that it was risky to confront the orcs in an open war knew that there was no other choice. He needed to protect his people and his wife who was with child. On the battle field the king was killed by the captain of the orcs. Mordu, knowing that there were only women and children within the mountains with no males to protect them took the king's glass dagger as his prize he stormed the mountains and invaded. But he did not know that women were warriors as well. The queen having just given birth to a daughter days before stood before her people and charged into battle with them. They had victory. Mordu was dead and the people rejoiced in their victory and mourned at the loss of their husbands, sons, brothers and fathers and their rulers.

The queen fell in battle and the child had disappeared. The only trace of her was a fire that didn't burn her crib. The fire was cold and white with blue and silver, like snow. Her name was Glossnar. Snowfire translated in the commons tongue. The people only hoped that one day she would return and claim her throne. Ten years passed then five. The people still didn't loose hope. Eventually trouble started to return to the forest. Orcs and wargs had gathered near the Misty Mountains. A group of archers planned an attack with Thranduil to disband them. During the attack they found children of men being held captive. There were twenty-three in all. Two of them had explained what had happened. One was a male that had dark complexion and the other was female that could have easily been mistaken for their deceased queen. Was it their princess? Had she come back to claim the throne? Only time would tell.

* * *

It wasn't even ten in the morning when I stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind me. My parents and I had another argument. I know they're concerned about me and all, but seriously back off! I don't want to talk about it. They keep asking me why I like to keep to myself and why I bury my nose in books and why I don't like to talk to people or have friends. I avoid people because they are annoying and don't make much sense half the time and I bury my nose in books because I prefer that to spongebob square pants!

As for my friends Sarah's my only friend. She is crazy at times but she is child like crazy, not crazy out the roof like most people. She's about my age and a little taller with blue-green eyes and honey blond hair. She's beautiful enough to outshine anyone. I probably could be beautiful if I wanted to, but. Uh being beautiful really isn't on my list of I want to do's right now. In fact I try to hide my beauty.

I looked left then right and it was all clear.

Crossing the street to the line of trees and carefully picking my way through the branches taking special care with my bow I emerge on the other side and find myself in a field surrounded by trees and in the northern western side is the ocean and steep cliffs with caves in them. And right on the other side of the trees is a road. This is the only place that has any form of natural plant life. The rest is all cut grass and non native palm trees and Lord knows what else.

We're in the northern part of California and you want to make it look like Hawaii? If you want Hawaii then move to the darn place dan't torture me with coconut trees in my backyard!

In this field I can get away from being the rich man's daughter and feel safe. In this field I can be who ever the heck I wanted to be.

Well except maybe the queen of Middle Earth, there aren't any dwarves of elves here. I laugh at that thought. I've always wanted to go to Middle Earth ever since I read the books.

I sigh dreamily as I take up a stance to shoot at my make shift target range. In the center! Well not the exact center. But good enough! I'm probably the only fifteen year old girl in my school that can shoot a bow. I've been teaching myself for a little under a year and so far I can shoot a rabbit from three-hundred yards away and bring down a deer with just one shot.

I didn't kill needlessly though. My parents were throwing a birthday party for Granny Smith and they wanted to heave something other that beef, pork and chicken. So I offered to help and I don't think anyone believed that I could hunt but they agreed any how.

I almost barreled over from laughing so hard when I remembered the look on their faces when I came home with a two-hundred pound buck slung across my shoulders. They looked at me open mouthed with bulging eyes as they watched amazed and surprised that I walked in so gracefully like there was nothing on my shoulders at all.

The rabbit I had shot a few months before hand because I was hungry and I didn't want to go back home or else I'd get stuck in a dress and have to talk to stuck up boys who my parents hoped would catch my fancy. I rolled my eyes when I thought of the boys. They all had a smug look on their face and were hitt'in on me the moment I walked through the door in the school uniform. Knee high socks and a tight navy blue dress that stopped just above my knees.

Eyes on the arrow head and... yes! in the dead center!

I'm walking on sunshine, woooah

I'm walking on sunshine, woooah

And don't it feel good!

"My phone. Oh joy who's calling?" I grumble.

"Hello?" I say grumpily

"Kat!" I wince at Sarah's high pitched voice

"Yes?" I say while squinting. "Can you stop screeching for a moment to tell me what's gotten you so excited?"

"You'll never guess who just asked me out." I listen waiting for her to go on. "Well guess already you're killing me!" she shouted.

"Brad Thompson?" I guessed

"Yes! Wait how'd ya know girl?" she asked me.

"I'm your best friend and you've had a crush on him for an eternity."

Good point. Ooooh He asked me out tonight and he even asked me out fro the dance next week

"Ok whatever. Is that all?" I asked, hoping that was all.

"No. I was about to call you when he called" she squealed again "Any way what are you doing in the field again?"

I turn around and can see my friend in her room on the forth story looking at me with a pare of binoculars. I smile and wave at her.

"How can you see that far?" she asks

"I eat a lot of carrots." I answered. It was true I loved carrots and ate them every day at both lunch and dinner.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I turn to look and say three

Now?

"None" I say with a sigh

Dang girl you should call yourself Hawkgirl not Kat.

I think Kat suits me better hannon le.

"What ya say?" I roll my eyes

"I can practically hear you rolling your eyes at me." she says slightly annoyed.

This I laugh at and say "I said thank you".

That better be what you said or else.

"You can look it up online." I suggested

"I'll do that later. "she sniffs

"Why don't you come out here with me? I'll shoot a turkey and we can roast it." I offer.

Are you crazy I have to pick out an outfit for my date!

I shrug and say "have fun with that" I was about to hang up before she said "Wait I need your help, Please."

I sigh and hang up I go and retrieve my arrows and headed across the street.

I just slid my bow and quiver through the gate into the broken window of the shed. They should be safe there until I go to pick them on my next practice session in the field. I was so tiny just barely 5"1" and as skinny as a twig I could slip through the 8ft tall iron gates with room to spare. I didn't like going in through the front, cause you never knew who was there. I just scurried up the vines that covered the house and went to her window and tapped on it. It swung open and I jumped inside.

Hey Sarah I grinned at her and noticed Mrs. Harrison behind her

Hello ma'am I said Nice day isn't it

She smiles at me and laughs. It is a nice day, Kat. How do you climb up the house like that?

The vines are just like a ladder I said, only you don't have to go straight up you can go left or right if you want. I liked Mrs. Harrison she was so kind and sweet and I actually considered her like a mother to me.

So Sarah what have you picked out so far?

Oh I have three dresses laid out on my bed. I go over and look at them. My nose instantly wrinkles in disgust as I examine them.

Where are you going I cried out " a stripper club? What is with these skirts they would barely even cover your butt!

"Those are the dresses I'm getting rid of" her mother says.

"Oh, I say oops."

"I moved the dresses to the couch" says Mrs. Harrison.

"Oh, ok" I hurried over to the couch and see a lovely crimson red dress with sparkles on it and a yellow strapless dress that would probably reach below her knees and another strapless midnight blue dress with a bit of padding on the breasts with a turquoise jewel in the center and a fluffy skirt.

I look at the blue dress and say "I like this on the best. I could do your hair up and put a few turquoise feathers in it to tie it all together." I look at Sarah and she was smiling.

"Okay" said Mrs. Harrison. "Kat, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing in particular" I answer. "Just going to watch Lord of the Rings and probably eat popcorn and licorice."

Well if that's all then would you like to go with Sarah and keep an eye on things for me?" she was whispering this to me while Sarah went to put on the dress. I looked at her and said I have to ask first. She nods understanding while I text my mom and see if it's alright.

"Sure have a good time" was what she texted back.

Okay I can go.

Mrs. Harrison sighs as if relieved by this

You okay?

Yes Sweety I just don't particularly like Brad, he's been known to have a lot of girlfriends is all. And well you seem to be able to take care of yourself and I would fell better if you went is all.

I smile understandingly. I wouldn't want him to beseech her honor to add to the list with the who knows how many girls he's been with.

Sarah came out and twirled for us. She was beautiful both inside and out. I realized just then that would die just to keep her safe. She was more than my best friend she was like a sister to me.

"What ya think?" she asks.

"You can be beautiful without even trying" I tell her. She blushes fiercely and twirls around.

* * *

Sarah's mom took us to get manis and pedis. I don't particularly like pedicures cause my feet are sensitive and such but I bite my tongue and try not to kick as they massage my feet and hands. Just as the massage lady finishes my nail polish Sarah asks "Are you going to wear the pink dress you wear to parties?

I looked at her and asked slowly " Why do I need to wear a dress?

She gasps "You aren't going to wear a dress to the Bellvontaine! The Bellvontaine? The most famous french restaurant in town. He was taking her to a formal dinner.

"Crap" I mutter to myself. "I don't have a dress."

What happened to your pink one?

Oh umm... I lost it. She gave me a look that told me that she didn't believe me. I didn't lose it "accidentally" fell into the fireplace three months ago.

Mom she can't go with us if she doesn't have a dress! She was almost on the verge of tears as she said that. She really wanted me to go with her and chaperone.

I know that is why we are going shopping dear she answers calmly. Of course she knew I didn't have a dress my mom must have told her.

I almost moaned at the thought of shopping. I probably would have backed out awhile back if it wasn't Sarah. I despised shopping. I downright hated it.

Everything went into a blur . I vaguely remember putting on a green dress that made me look like an asparagus and a lemon yellow that washed me out entirely. After about fifty dresses later I decided to go look for myself. I went through a few racks loosing all hope of finding something I at least liked. Turning to the next rack something actually caught my eye. Pulling it out I saw the most dazzling dress I'd ever seen.

It was a bright red color, but not so bright it hurt your eyes. In fact it wasn't just red it looked like a dress made from fire. It had gold and orange and red in it, not to mention sparkling beads that matched the color of fabric it was located. It was a long sleeved dress that had a flaming pattern on the edges that ended about six inches above my wrist. Looking at the dress I knew it was the right one.

I showed it to Sarah and she almost yelled at me to put it on. Slipping it on I looked in the mirror and found that it was a little longer than I had expected reaching a little below below my knees and that it showed every curve on my body that made me fell a little embarrassed. Holding my breath I pulled back the curtain and everyone gasped and smiled at me.

I twirled for them and they squeaked.

It looked like you were engulfed in flames! said Sarah

Really?

Yes! it matches your personality so perfectly. Beautiful and then I have no words to describe how amazing and wonderful the dress was. You just have to see it for yourself. I did a twirl and looked at myself in the mirror. Woah! they were right! It was amazing. But I felt sadness all the sudden. I realized that it was the dress that was beautiful not me.

Turning and smiling I said " This is the one"

YAY! Kat finally found a dress she likes! shouted Sarah, bringing a round of applause from the current shoppers.

I rolled my eyes at these people. Can we go now? I asked childishly


	2. From bad to worse

Chapter 2

It was almost time for Sarah's date to come and pick her up. I was nervous. She had called and told him about me coming along at her mother's request and what he said to her pissed me off.

Oh okay babe, my brother hasn't had a date in a while so I'll bring him along and it can be a double date. Sarah had squealed in delight at that, and I about puked at that thought. Boys were not on my mind at the moment. I so didn't want to date much less marry anyone like ever. I've been saying that for years and everyone says Oh she'll grow out of it when prince charming comes to sweep her off her feet.

I doubt I'd ever let anyone lay even a finger on me much less kiss me.

Ding dong. Door bell I mutter. I was just thinking about going out the window and climbing down when I realized "they would see right up my dress and see what I have strapped to my leg that I really didn't want them to see. I grumble all the way down the stairs about how the two inch heels I'm wearing hurt and how I hated my hair, and bout boys being gross etc. At the end of the stairs stood a very well groomed teen with his black hair in a crew cut and a nice black suit with a tie. i watched Sarah descend the stairs and take her dates hand before I walked out of my hiding place and also followed her down. Everyones eyes turned to look at me.

i did not like this attention. Glancing nervously around at the people but then I put on an unreadable face and lift my head up dignified and walk confidently down the stairs. Another boy walks out from behind Brad. He wasn't as spiffy as his brother in fact. He looked like he didn't want to go at all.

He comes towards me and says " You are Kat I presume?

I do a slight curtsy and put on the charm. Yes, I am and might I know the name of whom I'm to have dinner with? I do a smirk when he looks at me with confusion written all over his face.

I am Isaiah and I shall be escorting you to dinner. He holds out his arm and I'm reluctant to take it at first but it would have been rude especially in front of people. So I put my arm through his and we are off.

At the restaurant Isaiah didn't even bother to come open the door for me. I smiled knowing that we were going to get on quite nicely. Neither of us liked each other and as long as he didn't mess with me I wouldn't mess with him. We went in and were seated at a table separate from Brad and Sarah.

I looked at Isaiah and said "Um, shouldn't we be seated at the same table or at least the one next to them so I can do my job?

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. What job might that be? Taking their orders to the kitchen or to polish their shoes.

My jaw dropped when he said that. But I quickly closed it. " No, my job is to make sure nothing happens between them." my voice sickly sweet.

He shrugged and said "Sorry for getting snippy at you, but I didn't sign on for this."

And I didn't sign up for a date either. I said harshly. Look Isaiah I just want to get this over with and go home. Ok? So since neither of us like each other we will just leave each other alone. That good with you?

He lifted his hands and said "Cool". I nodded my head and looked at the menu.

Dinner was quiet and I just kept looking over at Brad and Sarah. Their voices were purposely kept low like they were trying to keep me from hearing what they said. But I could hear them. Brad was talking at the moment about how he had died His sister's hair a bright green color while she was asleep and when she woke up she didn't even notice it until Isaiah said " Dannielle what did you do to your hair!" They both started laughing about that and I rolled my eyes at how cruel he was.

What are you rolling your eyes at?

The time Brad died Dannielle's hair green.

Where did you hear that story from?

I casually answered "Oh Brad was just telling Sarah about it.

You can hear from all the way over hear?

Not as well as I would like but, yeah.

What else do you do besides shoot a bow?

My eyes darted to him. Where did you hear that from? I demanded.

He smirked " A little bird mentioned that you liked arrows but you have just confirmed what was just rumor. I looked at him coldly.

Oh right fine I do shoot a bow what do you want from me?

A list of all the things you can do and enjoy.

Why would someone like you want to know that?

So just on the off chance I want to ask you out I'll bring you to a place we both like.

Not interested. He pouted, it actually was kind of cute on him.

Alright he said finally, how about this I ask questions and you answer them.

Now why don't I get to ask questions I whined.

I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me.

Well if your going to learn stuff about me I have a right to learn about you.

He leans forward and says "You're quite the puzzle you know."

No I didn't.

He smiles and for a moment he looks attractive. I almost smile back when I hear Sarah say" Aren't they cute together? I think she's starting to warm up. Again I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

His smile falters and he leans back "So what is your favorite color?

Well thats a tough one. Um give me a moment. I don't know I love them all. I said laughing. My turn I say. Where is your favorite place to relax?

On the roof listening to everyone shouting for me. We both laugh at that.

So I'm not the only one who likes roofs then?

He smiles then asks " Do you like dancing or music better?

I love dancing. I used to do several until I got into ridding horses.

Really you rode a horse? I swear his eyes were as big as saucers.

Yep twelve to be exacted, all except two were feisty untrained stallions. I boasted.

And you never fell off?

Not once.

Wow you are into the outdoors aren't you?

No I just like adventures and challenges. He tilts his head and smiles. His eyes dart over to Brad and Sarah and he sits straight up.

What? I ask and I turn to look. "Oh" I say. How did that happen? I whined. Brad and Sarah were gone! "Oh never mind" I say grabbing his hand and start walking towards the balcony outside. We were on the second story and the balcony overlooked the outdoor dance floor that had a large fountain in the middle of it. Amongst all the dancing couples I finally picked out Sarah from the mix.

I sigh and let go of Isaiah's hand. That's a relief I say. Isaiah taps my shoulder and I look at him and his face is only a few inches away from mine. I wanted to back away but my body wouldn't respond. I look into his deep brown eyes and hold my breath. He held out his hand and whispered " Care for a dance?"I manage a nod and he takes my hand and puts his arm around my waist. We start to dance and Isaiah twirls me around a few times and just as I am beginning to enjoy myself my phone starts to ring.

I silently groan and pull it out of my pocket (Yes I had pockets that weren't visible in my dress). An unknown number I say hmm. Hello? Miss Katherine Greenholt? A voice answers. This is she. Are your parents Mr. Henry and Mrs. Angelica Greenholt? Yes. I answer cautiously why? They have been found dead.


	3. One long night

Chapter 3

Dead? I whisper. When? Where? How? Miss we will answer everything when you get back. He hung up and I fell down.

Kat! are you alright? What happened? Isaiah was trying to help me back up. When he finally got me on my feet and I couldn't do anything but try to breath.

I finally ask him to take me home when he asks me why I just look at him and say " My parents are dead". That got him going he went and brought me to the car and then called Sarah to come outside. She came and he explained everything. She was shocked and came over to me and hugged me and told me it was alright and she was going to go home with me.

The trip back was all a blur and I couldn't think straight. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I just wanted to be alone. When we got back I went to my house and I saw a few cop cars in the driveway. Inside were three cops. The tallest cop came and sat me down and then the sergeant came and sat down across from me. He started saying about how sorry he was because he and my father grew up together and how he knew it must be hard for me and that was when I cut him off.

Just tell me how it happened you fool! It came out harsher than I intended but I didn't care.

He looked at me sadly and said " They were driving along the ocean around some of the cliffs and the driver of an eighteen wheeler was swerving on the road and came up next to them and they were shoved off the cliff. The driver had stolen the truck and was intoxicated and has been arrested and is being charged with the deaths of your parents and the injuries of several other people.

I stood up and ran to my room. I slammed the door and pulled off my dress I was just in a bra and my underwear with a knife strapped to my leg. I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into a pillow. I was more angry at myself than anything. The last thing that I had done was argue with them. I wished I could have turned back time and said "I love you". I was angry at the man who was foolish enough to get drunk and steal a truck. Why? Why did this happen? I pondered this for awhile. Before I came to the conclusion that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this was meant to happen? Then I felt angrier than ever. Why would it be necessary for this to happen? Is it for the good of the world? No! Then why did fate do this to me.

I sat back down and felt sick to my stomach. I went and put on some pajamas and sat down on my couch. Now I was appreciating the TV in my room. I always complained about how it was always in the way and how I didn't need it. It was true that it was using up all the space that I could have used to hang up my drawings but now I didn't care. I just wanted to watch the Lord of the Rings and end my bad day with a good ending. I went to my private pantry and found some beef jerky. I went back to my couch and started snacking watching TV and drawing at the same time. I was feeling a little better around midnight.

I watched Gandalf come back as the white wizard and I thought " Even though he died it was for a good cause and the he came back and things were instantly better."

I was just about finished with my drawing of two elves dancing together when I looked decided to write the names of the elves on the back. _Noria and Legolas_. I just decided to put Legolas down just for fun. My drawing didn't look a thing like Peter Jackson's Legolas. Mine had grey eyes and was much better looking. The elves were dancing and looking into each others eyes sharing a loving look. His arms were wrapped possessively around her waist and her arms were behind his neck and had a slight smile on her face. She was a few inches shorter than him but she was beautiful just the same. I really captured that look in their eyes perfectly. It looked so real. Like they were actually there looking at each other. I swear I could even hear the music, slow but full of life.

Back to reality I said. I went and gathered all of my drawings and put them into the book. Even the ones on the walls. I planned on taking them all to school later and see how much I had improved over the last year.

About five minuets into Return of the King I fell asleep and dreamed. I dreamed of my drawing. I saw Noria's waist long golden hair flow gracefully as she twirled around, and her eyes sparkle with glee. Her long green dress curved around her partners legs. Her partner had a loving look on his face and a smile in his eyes. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He whispered "_Le melin nîn meîr._" to her and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and everything stopped. Frozen in the exact moment which I drew it.

My dreams went dark and I saw red flames and horribly disfigured creatures yelling and killing women and children. I wanted to scream at them and tell them to stop but I couldn't I could only stand there and watch. THen I turned and I saw a red eye made of flames. It looked at me and seemed to peer right into my soul, again I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

A raspy voice said " Little one you will not escape me again".

I woke with a start. My head hurt and i felt like crap. I wanted to die right then and there.

"But what good would that do" I grumbled to myself. "If I was supposed to be dead I would be dead already." I crawled off my couch and looked outside. It was still dark. I walked onto my balcony that looked over the ocean. I was in the west wing of the house so I could see the ocean from my room. The moon was glinting off the ocean, and the stars were sparkling. It was a beautiful night.

I looked at the clock and it read 3:03. I sighed. I hadn't slept for very long had I? My dream was really weird. No more Lord of the Rings for me I thought.

I sighed again. And I thought of Noria. She looked so happy. I wondered what he had said to her that made her eyes sparkle. It sounded like Sindarin. I had learned quite a bit of it but I have never heard "Le _melin nîn meîr"_ before. I walked back inside and went to my door. I quietly opened it and poked my head out. No one would be around of course but I wasn't looking for a person I was looking for a little demon chihuahua. THat thing hates me I swear. And the feeling was mutual. He barked at me every time he saw me.

I went quietly down the hall and to the stairs and ran down them without making a sound. In the kitchen I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and only ate the marshmallows. I liked sweets and ate more than I should have but I remained very slim. i heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Hello Marcus.

You should be in bed."

But you aren't. I pointed out. He always got up early to prepare for todahe always got up early to prepare for todays meals. He only used fresh ingredients and only used what he made or grew himself .

And you know as well as I do why I'm up. i just shrugged and watched him rustle about the kitchen doing this and that.

Hey Marcus?

Yes little miss?

Do you want me to go and catch a deer or something today, or are you good?

Well... I could use a few rabbits for tomorrow for the funeral.

Funeral? For who?

They didn't tell you? He looked at me sadly and he came over to me and gave me a hug. He had always watched out for me for as long as I could remember and he was like a grandpa to me. "The funeral is for your parents."

Oh, so soon?

Everyone wants to get it out of the way as soon as possible because of your brothers and sisters. I pulled back and looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said " What will happen to them?

They will be taken in by your relatives or Mrs. Harrison and you will inherit your parents estate and companies when you are eighteen.

You were Mom and Dad's witness when they wrote their will, weren't you?

He chuckled " You always were sharp witted. Now off to bed with you I'll make some blueberry pancakes and will have them brought up to your room later.

I smiled weakly and did as he commanded.


	4. Funerals and school

Chapter 4

The church was as quiet as a graveyard. No one spoke, everyone just sat there with blank expressions.

Their eyes were dark and blank. Some of the women had tears in their eyes and my brother and sisters were crying. They all were near Granny and she was being sweet to them.

_~I wonder when she'll get her sarcasm back~ _I smiled at that happy thought.

The priest closed the coffin and we were off to the graveyard. I watched as they lowered them into the ground and that was when I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran off to the woods at the edge of the graveyard without anyone noticing, hopefully.

I loved trees. They always made me feel better. Sometimes it felt like they were speaking to me. They whispered their secrets to me and told me stories from ages before their time. I learned something new every time I visited them. Now they were whispering a song to me.

I closed me eyes and listened.

_An elven maid there was of old,_

_A shining star by day,_

_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

_Her shoes of silver grey,_

A star was bound upon her brow,

_A light upon her hair_

_Like sun upon the golden bows_

_Of Lorien the fair,_

_Her hair was long her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free,_

_And in the wind she went as light_

_As leaf on Linden tree,_

_By the falls of Nimrodel,_

_By water clear and cool,_

_Her voice as falling silver fell_

_into the shinning pool,_

_Where now she wanders none can tell,_

_In sunlight or in shade,_

_For lost of yore was Nimrodel,_

_And in the mountains strayed. _The trees fell silent and I heard footsteps. I didn't turn to look I just sat there and waited. When I felt a hand on my shoulder that was when I turned to look.

It was Isaiah. Hello I said ~_Why did you have to come I wanted to hear the rest of the song~._

You okay?

Fine why do you ask?

Because I saw you run over here and I thought you were not okay.

Well as you can see I'm fine. He didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything.

Well if you ever need someone to talk to then heres's both my email and my number. I took the paper and smiled.

~_I will never ask for his help this problem is mine and mine alone~_

Thanks I said and got up. I heard someone calling me. It was very faint but it sounded like Sarah.

I walked away and went back to the graveyard. I could feel much sorrow and loss in this place and I wanted to leave. BAck at the car Sarah asked " Where were you?"

Hiding.

She sighed " come on we have a luncheon to go to" I nodded and followed her into the car.

Mmm rabbit stew. I say. I loved rabbit. It was especially good roasted in my opinion anyways.

I heard the quiet conversations of the boys that were in my school. They were absolutely disgusting! The tallest boy with blond hair, Mike I think his name was. He said " You know the Greenholt girl right? Everyone nodded their heads " She's pretty easy on the eyes. Everyone looked over in my direction and I was curious to where this conversation was leading.

Well she gave David a black eye when he tried to make a move on her. Everyone looked at me again with looks of pure amazement plastered on their faces. I smirked at them.

" And now that she is probably grieving for her dear old mum and dad then she probably wont be as feisty. In fact she might want someone to comfort her in her hour of need. I raised my eye brows at that and then I lost control.

I stormed over to the boys and they all looked at me with hungry eyes. I ignored them no matter how uncomfortable I was and walked right up to Mike.

Hello Miss. Greenholt. Might I ask why you are over here with us rough boys?

To tell you to keep your mouth shut and not give these wee lambs bad ideas.

He paled when I said that. I scowled up at him and then kicked his leg while walking away.

School was no better people kept offering me their condolences and I was hating every moment of it. I just wanted to go about my day and these people wouldn't let me.

Hey Kat wait up. I groaned it was Satan's Mistress. ~_Oh Lord. What does she want?~_

_Look _Elizabeth I don't want any trouble today so go away. I growled.

Kat loo- She never finished her sentence because a hand shot out at her neck and pinned next to a wall a foot of the ground. I heard everyone gasping and whispering amongst themselves.

"Kat listen" she coughed " I just wanted to say that I'm" she squirmed a bit "sorry okay... for, for everything.

I felt my anger leave me. I saw that she meant it. I let go of her and ran.

I ran into the library and finished both my lunch and my new book " Mockingjay" I liked the first two books better. This one was so dark and serious. I didn't like it. But I did like the fact that Katniss was actually nervous when she found out that she was pregnant. The girl who had survived the Hunger Games was getting squirmy about a baby. I wanted to laugh my head off.

I put my book up and headed off to my next class, English.

Kat! I turned my head and saw Sarah! I smiled in relief. Where have you been all day?

Hiding.

From who?

Everyone.

Kat you can't just cut yourself off from people.

I pouted and said "Yes I can"

She laughed bringing a smile to my face. Come on it's time for English.

I don't see why we have to learn English when we speak the darn language. Sarah laughed at my grumbles and complaints all the way to the room. I sat in the back of the class as always. Away from everyone else.

I saw Isaiah looking at me with angry eyes and I cocked me head to the side saying that I didn't know why he was mad at me. He shook his head and mouthed "what happened?"

I shook my head and looked away. I felt something hit my head. I looked back at Isaiah and again he mouthed what happened. I just gave him a big smile and shook my head. The result was exactly what I wanted. He looked both confused and awed that I smiled. He quickly recovered and resumed his evil looks at me. I finally mouth " I'll tell you later".

He seemed satisfied with that for now.

I groaned Mr. Humpfrey was are substitute teacher for the day. He just lectured us the whole hour which was good, but he was just so boring to listen to. I just listened for the next half hour on how to use a comma and where to put it. It was amazing how he could say the exact same thing over fifty different ways.

I picked up my art bag and took out my book to look at Noria and Legolas again. I never tiered seeing them looking at each other with that loving look. I flipped through my drawings until I saw a dark shadow out the windows. I put my book back in the bag and slipped it on my shoulders and put my hoodie on. It was just a thin book in a bag with a box of colored pencils and a few art pencils so I could conceal it easily.

I had a bad feeling. And I was going to trust it this time because last time I didn't I almost got crushed by a tree.

Something crashed through the windows and I fell on the floor. I looked up and saw the most disgusting, deformed, slimy creature. It shouted something that sounded absolutly evil to hear. It picked up a desk and threw it in my direction I moved to keep from getting crushed. After I moved my head was pounding, I felt lightheaded and dizzy. Everything was looking fuzzy and turning colors, then my vision went black.

I felt terrible my whole body ached. I was being tossed back and forth. It was most uncomfortable. My head hurt most of all. I was wondering where I was. I... Who am I?

My eyes snapped open and looked around. I was on the back of what looked like a big smelly hyena. I looked around and saw other creatures just like the one I was on. Wargs I whispered. I don't know how I knew that, but I just knew. Each warg had a teenager about my age on it with an ugly deformed person behind them. Orcs I said.

What? a voice said. For the first time I realized that someone had their arms around me. I turned around and saw deep brown eyes staring into mine. He had curly black hair and bonze tented skin.

He said "Hey Kat, I'm glad to see your up.

"Cat" thought. Is that my name? My confusion must have shown on my face because he asked if I was not well.

I frowned and asked "Who are you?" His face paled and he answered " YOu don't remember me?"

I shook my head and said " I don't even know who I am. I didn't remember anything about myself. My life, my memories or my name. But I remembered maps and facts of a place called Middle-Earth and something about elves and dwarves and some other races but that wasn't about me that was about what I knew.

He looked hurt and he said " Your name is Katherine Greenholt, you are fifteen years old and Sarah Harrison is your best friend, you have green eyes that change colors with your mood, but most of the time they are either green or greyish/silver and you have hair like spun gold. We were attacked by orcs in class and you got knocked out and have been unconscious for two days. Ring a bell?

Nope. He sighed and I turned back around. But you didn't answer who you are. I said.

I am a close friend of yours.

Name. I commanded

Glad to see your still the same girl. He chuckled. My name is Isaiah.

We started coming near a cliff full of holes that I guess could be called caves. We went towards one that slanted into the ground. We kept going down farther and farther until there was no light. I asked loudly "Where are we going? An orc hissed to keep quiet. I had caught someone's attention. What are you going to do with us?

I said be quiet.

Well I have a right to know because you did knock me on the head after all. He growled What if you try to escape?

I am in no position to escape at the moment. It was true just talking made me feel terrible.

Well.. he answered cautiously " we have been commanded to find an elf that has great power.

Who commanded you?

Our master

~_Orcs don't have masters. Curiouser and curiouser. That sounds familiar~_

What kind of power?

The kind to destroy the world.

I got my answer so I finally shut up. We went on for what seemed like hours before we finally came to a stop. The orcs lighted torches and I looked about in amazement. Everything was so huge! The columns must have been fifty feet high at most! And the hall was big enough for a dragon to fly through with room to spare. It must have been carved by dwarves for elves surly could not have done this!

We came to another door and we went out it. We were outside. The air was so cool. It felt lovely on my face.

We traveled on for another hour or so before i felt that something was wrong. I could hear soft footsteps not too far ahead. Isaiah I whispered

Yeah?

Something's wrong.

What is it?

I think we're going to be ambushed. Just then I heard the singing of a bow and the thud of an arrow. The orc nearest to us fell dead. THe ambush cam swiftly and the attack was over. Not one of the orcs remained. Our saviors were hooded and carried bows. They took us all and led us to a camp. We went from the prisoners of orcs to the prisoners of either elves or men. Who knew?


	5. Middle-Earth

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and saw a soft light filling the room. I smiled when I felt my cat Felix twitch his tail. "It is just a memory" I said. I got up and looked in the mirror. Isaiah spoke the truth about my eyes. They did change colors with my mood. Silver when happy, yellow when angry, green when relaxed, grey when frustrated, and blue when sad. I looked at my night clothes and decided that Elrond would have a heart attack if I came to breakfast with the clothes of my people on. The Amontrî, Mountain elves.

Most of our people were female because our men were slain in battle. I was there princess and had the right to claim the throne but I did not wish to, I wasn't even two hundred years old yet. For an elf I was old enough to marry and or rule but I was still considered a child.

Since most of our people were female we had no reason to hide behind clothes. They hindered us in a fight, so we dressed like males. Only our tunics and such were shorter and much tighter. Not to mention more revealing. My night clothes for example were a sunset orange in color. But the skirt only came down to my knees and had a slit on the left side that showed most of my leg. And my shirt had no sleeves and it did not cover the lower half of my abdomen, and revealed my breasts.

I laughed at the thought of my Uncle Elrond having a heart attack. I doubted that would happen, but it would have been true had he been mortal.

I changed into a tunic and breeches and headed off to breakfast. Felix started to mew after me as I closed the door. Felix my black, yellow-eyed cat could have gotten to me by going through a window but he was just being lazy. I just laughed at him and went to the dinning hall.

"Hello" I said as I walked in.

Uh oh someone's in a good mood.

"Shut up Elladan." laughed Elrohir. It's a good thing she's not in a bad mood.

"No he's right" I said " It is a bad thing that I'm in a good mood.

"Why?" asked Elrohir. I looked at Elladan and raised my eyebrows. He smiled at me and winked. In return I gave him a big grin. The trap was set.

Oh, it's just going to be a bad day for someone that's all.

Who? And how do you know that?

Call it a hunch.

Well when's it going to happen and who's it going to happen to?

"Well drink your wine and I'll tell you." I told him He just shrugged and did it and then his eyes bulged out he spit out the wine and sputtered. Elladan and I were laughing hard. I had switched out the wine for apple cider vinegar. And apparently Elladan had figured it out first. But thankfully he didn't tell his brother. He enjoyed a good joke too.

Whath dith yooo do to thi vine! he cried out. That just made Elladan and me laugh even harder. The vinegar would give him some trouble speaking for the next day or so.

Elrohir tackeld me and I fell to the ground laughing. I thought I was laughing hard then but I was laughing really hard when Elrohir started tickling me!

Help! (laugh) Someone help! (laugh) Agh! (laugh) Ai ai! (laugh) that tickles Elrohir! (laugh) Stop! (laugh) Estel help! Agh! I heard someone come in and then say " Elrohir stop that.

Oh let him tickle her Estel. She played a joke and this is her reward.

I looked at Estel, and he asked "What did you do?"

The but thomthing in my drenk! Said Elrohir. Elladan and I started cracking up again. Even Estel let out a laugh. Well compose yourselves for we have a two guests.

Who? asked the twins in unison. I almost laughed again. Then someone else walked into the room.

Gandalf! I cried and ran to give him a hug.

He laughed " Hello my dear, what did you put in his drink?

"I didn't put anything in his drink" I said innocently. "He put vinegar in his cup." Gandalf laughed at me and hugged me again.

"And our other guest is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." said Estel.

I looked up and saw an elf with light blond hair and grey eyes. He looked like the elf in the picture I found in the bag on my back. That seemed like ages ago.

He bowed to me in the elvish fashion, right fist on his heart as he bowed. I bowed my head in response. He looked surprised at that, but I very well couldn't have curtsied or bowed to him considering my unfeminine attire.

Legolas, may I introduce our cousin Glossnar. said Estel, Elladan and Elrohir at the exact same time. I giggled a bit and said " You all are acquainted then I presume?

Estel laughed and said " Yes Tithen min we have known each other even longer than I have known you.

I am not that little. Must you insist on calling me that?

Okay okay Nightshade, you may be older than him but you act childishly sometimes and you are rather smaller than him. said Elladan.

I humphed at him and turned to Gandalf and asked him the question that was killing me. Gandalf when are we going to Bilbo's party? He's turning one-hundered and eleven years old and I don't want to arrive late!

Don't worry we won't be late Glossnar. We will be precisely on time as always.

Yoll anth yourth hofffits. said Elrohir shaking his head.

"What did he say" asked Legolas.

I answered " He said "you and your hobbits".

What are hobbits?

I smiled and looked at Gandalf. He nodded at me to continue. "Hobbits" I began " are a race about the size of a small child and most of them act like it too. I smirked " Like Ol' Pippin and Merry ay Gandalf?

He laughed so hard I was afraid that I had almost killed him. "Like Merry and Pippin?" he said "Merry and Pippin should very well be called children." When he recovered from his laughing/sputtering fit I said " It's a good thing that they are considered children by their standards.

Legolas looked confused and asked " How old must a hobbit be before they are considered an adult?

Oh about thirty three or so. Bilbo and his nephew Frodo have the same birthday. And this year Frodo will be thirty three. Together they make One Gross.

What is a Gross?

I smiled at his naivety. One Gross is the hobbits word for one-hundered and forty four, a very special number to them. I answered him like I was correcting a child. And I could see the expression on his face meant that he didn't like that. I turned back to Gandalf and asked "And when will it be time to leave so we may be on time?

In an hour or so. I smiled and was about to scuttle off to grab my pack when Legolas stopped me. I was supposed to escort her to Mirkwood when I got here.

Who asked you to? asked Estel.

My father wishes to see her as soon as possible.

"Well it will be possible in about two or three weeks. Unless it is urgent then I will leave with you now." I said prudently.

It is not urgent my lady, but he has asked that you come on a matter of great importance.

"Then I will be there in three weeks" I said stubbornly. I haven't seen my friends in a few years so I would like to see them one last time before I head off to Mirkwood for who knows how long. I was beginning to dislike this elf, friend of my cousin's or not I hated him already.

I pushed his handoff my arm and turned to leave. "Glossnar" said Gandalf. I turned back. "Can you bring some of you special arrows to scare the old dwarves?"

I grinned at him and said "I was going to anyways. By the way you might want to watch the cream." I ran off when I saw the looks of confusion on their faces.

Noria Glossnar! "That will be Elladan shouting at me" I said. He only used both my ataresse and my amilesse when he was mad at me. I went and packed my things for the trip. I was going to have the time of my life with the hobbits.

_~Maybe Sam has finally worked up the courage to ask Rosey for a dance. And if he hasn't then Frodo and I will push them into a dance.~_

I continued to think these evil thoughts for the next hour or so. I was ecstatic about this trip. I would see all the dwarves again and get to torture them with my firework arrows. Then I would be off to Mirkwood to learn enough about politics and how to rule a people so I could claim my throne. If Princey Greenleaf was going to be there then that would only make life even worse for me.

_~I would rather face a hundred orcs than become queen~_

_~What is I fail them like I did Tammy? What if I do something wrong?~_

I was worried about failing them like I did another so long ago. I wouldn't be able to live with more guilt if another died from my irresponsibleness.

I heard my door open and I saw Gandalf. It was time to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay this is my first time writing fanfic so I would love pointers, tips and such. It would be greatly appreciated if you would give me thoughts or ideas on like how Legolas and Glossnar should fall in love and such.

Also Glossnar goes by many names. To hobbits they call her Kat or Kitty (she hates that one) Elves know her as Glossnar which means Snowfire. The twins call her Nightshade or Shade because she is just like the plant. Beautiful but lethal like the berries of a nightshade plant. Noria is her true name but is rarely called by that by anyone except when she's in trouble or when in a serious situation. It tells who she is and what her weakness and strengths are and she doesn't like to feel vulnerable. SO anyways we'll see what she does to the dwarves at Bilbo's birthday party!


	6. Bilbo's party

_Elvish_

_~thoughts~_

**Dwarvish**

~~~~~~~~ changing point of view~~~~~~

XXXXXXXXX Flashbacks/ memories XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Gandalf was singing his silly songs all the way to the Shire. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

Dum dumm du dum du dum. He had been singing the same tune for the last hour. I was beginning to regret coming with him.

Your late! I was startled by a little voice. I looked around Gandalf and smiled .

A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he intends to. I laughed at him and started making faces to Frodo from behind Gandalf's back. He started to smile then laugh. He jumped on Gandalf.

It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!

Hey what about me! Oh. My head started to hurt all the sudden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey look up here! Look what I found!

What is it?

I don't know.

Is it important?

How would I know that if I don't even know what it is.

Okay okay I'm coming. A little girl started climbing up a big rock to a girl with honey brown hair. When she reached the top she saw what her friend was looking at.

Cool, it's an arrow stuck in a tree. Sarah how could you not know what an arrow is? Much less a tree?

Wait that's an arrow?

Yes it is silly goose.

I thought only indians used arrows, or is this a thousand years old?

A voice came out of nowhere saying " Hunters use arrows little ones. And this arrow is about two days old because I just made it. The girls looked behind them and saw a tall man in a cloak with a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back.

"Oh, Hi Mr." said the small girl. "What are you hunting?"

Nothing at the moment little one.

Then why do you have a bow?

I'm target practicing.

"At what"? asked Sarah

At targets Sarah.

The man in the cloak chuckled. "Your quick for a child."

"Yeah she can beat me in a running race." said Sarah

He laughed at the girls and walked over to the smaller girl. She was about four years old and had bright blue eyes and bleach blond hair.

He pulled his arrow out of the tree and kneeled. Now might I ask what you two our doing in these woods alone.

Exploring. We have never been to the woods before and everyone keeps telling us that they'll bring us but they never do.

Why's that?

Because they're too busy.

How about you go exploring with me?

Yes! said the girls in unison.

"Well come along you two" he said while getting up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gloss. Glossnar! Hello.

What! I blinked and looked at the two men who were staring at me.

What did I miss?

You missed what I just told Gandalf that's what.

And what was that my dear Frodo?

I said that Merry and Pippin have set up a few traps for you back at the Shire.

I smiled " Such as what?"

Oh a few traps to have you hung by your toes and another in your room to throw a pie in your face.

Well tell them that I'm so sorry to disappoint them, but I am going to sleep in a tree during my stay so...

Oh okay I'll tell them that. They'll just move their traps into the tree you'll be staying in.

I haven't picked one out yet! In fact I won't even tell them which tree that I will be in. I don't want to have cherry pie in my hair for the next week thank you very much.

We all started laughing together.

"What news of the outside world? Tell me everything." demanded Frodo.

Everything? You are eagerly curious for a hobbit. Most unnatural. I scoffed at that statement. Rewarding me with a smack on the head from Frodo.

While Gandalf was chatting with Frodo I listened quietly until they quieted down.

_Gandalf? _

Hmm?

_My visions and and flashbacks are becoming more frequent and I am seeing the same elf that I have seen in my dreams in them._ Gandalf was listening to me explain about the two girls and the man in the cloak.

_What do they mean Gandalf? Are they my old life? Is she the same Sarah that traveled with me and Isaiah to Edoras after we escaped from the elves?_

_I do not know little one. I suggest that you try to remember that man in the cloak._

_Do you know him?!_

_I might, I remember a friend of mine telling me about the two girls you described in your story after he came back from your world, but unless you remember his face and name you will never know._

_Can that friend of your's travel back and forth between the two worlds like Sarah and Isaiah can?_

_No no no he can not. He was on a scouting mission. He was learning about that world for us._

_Who is us?_

_"A story for another time." h_e said. I groaned. I knew I wouldn't get a peep out of him if I kept asking him questions.

* * *

After some ways I heard someone say "Heads up Kitty!"

I turned to look at the speaker and I fell off the cart shrieking. I got hit by something.

I sat up and looked for my attacker and his weapon. At my feet was an apple. And I looked up at the laughing hobbits.

Merry! Pippin! You are going to die! I jumped up and ran at them. They yelled in surprise and ran into the trees. I heard both Gandalf and Frodo laughing behind me as I ran after them, vanishing into the trees. I listened for the sound of hobbits running. Hobbits were surprisingly quiet for creatures with such large feet.

I smiled when I heard "Pippin keep up will you."

But we need to hide, she said she was going to kill us.

Hush! She can hear you. I heard someone fall down behind the rock that was in front of me and I quietly snuck around and pocked my head out.

Merry was looking out from the other side of the rock and Pippin was stuffing something into a sack.

I chuckled softly and these ridiculous hobbits. I quietly walked up behind Pippin and yelled "You hobbits and your mushrooms!" Merry jumped at the sound of my voice and Pippin fainted. I smiled and said "If I had been an orc you'd be dead."

"Yeah well I heard you coming" said Merry who was smacking Pippin to wake him up. I think you killed him Kitty!

I didn't kill him Merry. I said while rolling my eyes. He just fainted from surprise that's all. Also I think those mushrooms were poisonous.

They are not! Yeah sure whatever. Have fun eating those funny blue mushrooms.

They are blue milk mushrooms and they happen to be very tasty.

You say that about all mushrooms.

Yes well they are all quite tasty.

Pippin groaned "Marshmallows are not as tasty as mushrooms. Whatever they are."

I started laughing. Pippin, Merry said that mushrooms were tasty. We were not talking about those marshmallows you were groaning about just now.

We helped Pippin up and started off to find Frodo.

* * *

Again on our way to our destination I was of course attacked...again.

**Let me go you filth!**

**Is that what you say to an old friend giving you a hug?**

I turned to the crude voice and smiled at my friend.

Gloin, mellon nîn! I embraced the four foot tall dwarf. I was a good foot and a half taller than he but his hug almost broke my back, and when he let go I was gasping for air.

**How are you my friend? I haven't seen you since that incident at the Lonely mountain. And that was nigh thirty or forty years ago!**

**You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you.**

**The wonderful luxury of an elf. **I sigh. **How is Gimli? And Bertha? They are both in good health I hope.**

**They are in perfect health as always Glossnar. ****Bertha doesn't travel anywhere even with me her husband, but I happened to bring along Gimli. **I laughed at the "I happened to". That means he told Gimli no but he came anyway.

Where is Gimli? I much desire to see him!

He is at the Green Dragon.

Then again I'll wait to see him until tonight. He chuckled and we swapped chit chat with the other dwarves until Bilbo's party.

It was so much fun, the singing and dancing. I danced with several hobbits and the remaining Dwarves that had accompanied me, Bilbo and Gandalf to the Lonely Mountain. I was one of Thorin's companions until we got to Mirkwood. I was only traveling to Mirkwood to go to a council. Since I am the heir to Amont Thranduil forced me to go to them.

I danced one dance with Gandalf and then I sat down next to Sam and then motioned for Frodo to come over.

Sam ask Rosey for a dance! You've been sitting here the whole time. I said.

Frodo said " Go on Sam ask Rosey for a dance."

Sam sighed "I think I'll go have another ale."

Both Frodo and I said "Oh no you don't!" and then pushed him into the dance with Rosey.

We started laughing and then I left to go get my bow and arrows.

Just as Gandalf set off his firework arrows I shot an arrow at one of the dwarves and it lodged itself in the ground behind him and then exploded into tiny dragons that fluttered all around him. He was dodging them and yelping as he was doing so. He looked like a sick dancing chicken. The one little purple dragon I had designed shot fire at him and his beard was engulfed in fake flames. A little trick Gandalf taught me.

At Gloin I shot a special arrow that I had made just for him. When it exploded it turned into a spider about my height. He jumped at the explosion and then paled when he saw it. He yelled and ran into one of the tents. After the incident with the spiders he had been afraid of them ever since. The spider spat a few flaming webs around before it faded away.

I played a few more tricks until I ran out of arrows and then I took out my last arrow that I had made for Bilbo. I shot into the air and it bursted into light and then the Lonely Mountain appeared and a gold and red dragon came out of the cave and blew fire out and then faded into nothing.

I earned a round of applause from the hobbits and I did a slight curtsy in my hobbit like dress. It was a lovely purple color about a foot off the ground with a light blue ribbon around the waist.

Then Bilbo was called to give a speech. He gave his witty joke that I helped him with and then he started stuttering. I had never known Bilbo to stutter except when he was nervous or when he was doing something foolish. I hoped he was just nervous and not the other.

I leaned forward and was watching intently. Then he just disappeared. It was his ring! He used his ring after all this time. He had just practically showed everyone his unusual gift.

Everyone was in a panic and I jumped to help the dwarves and Frodo quiet everyone down and send them home. I made sure that the tents and whatnot were taken care of and the dishes and food were sent to their right owners and such then I went to find Gandalf. It was late. I entered Bilbo's home and Gandalf almost ran into me.

Where are you going Gandalf?

Your coming with me, Noria.

I knew the situation was serious when he used me true name. I grabbed my pack and followed him to his cart.

Call for Thunderfoot.

But I left him in Rivendell.

You should know that he followed you like he always does.

"True" I said and then whistled a five note tune. That instant I heard the sound of thundering feet, I smiled. Gandalf was right as always.

Over the hill appeared a dark grey stallion, appearing black in the night. He trotted his way over to me and I climbed on his back. I looked at Gandalf who was one Chestnut and he came over to me.

Noria, I want you to go straight to Thranduil's halls and stay there until Estel or I come to get you.

Ok Gandalf. Can I go back and forth between my home too?

No.

I bowed my head and cantered off to Mirkwood. Knowing this was the last time that I would see the world outside of Mirkwood for a very long time.


	7. A huge mistake

_Elvish_

_~thoughts~_

**Dwarvish**

~~~~~~~~ changing point of view~~~~~~

XXXXXXXXX Flashbacks/ memories XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

I set up camp for the night and took a book out of my pack that both Gandalf and Isaiah told me to burn after I showed them.

I started a small fire and opened it. Inside were drawings of places and people. But I wasn't interested in the drawings at the moment. I was looking for a certain picture. It was in the back of the book. I carefully took it out carefully. It was almost as old as I was and I was afraid of damaging it. It was a drawing of two elves dancing.

A female elf with waist long golden hair and eyes full of love. Her olive green dress wrapped itself around the male elf's legs indicating he had just turned her around and then pulled her close. The male elf had a squared jaw a fair face like all elves and grey eyes, but instead of being cold like one would expect they were warm and kind.

Those grey eyes. They looked so much like Legolas'. In fact the elf looked like Legolas. I turned the page over to see if I could decipher the writing on the back.

I had tried many times before without much success. It was drawn with charcoal and had been rubbed and smudge until it was no more than a black spot with lines.

And it still was. I sighed knowing that I would never know who they are or were. I often wondered if I had drawn them. I wish I knew. I wished for so many things that I could never have.

I wished for my memories. I wished Tammy was alive. I wished my parents had lived and raised me. I wished that I wasn't the heir to the throne. I wished that I wasn't living the life I was living at times.

Oh! My head, it hurt. I lurched forward and fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Mr. What is your name?

Why do you ask?

Because I can't keep calling you Mr. The man stopped and thought for a moment then said my name is Leaf.

Your name is Leaf?

Yes and might I ask your names as well?

This is Sarah and I am Katherine.

He smiled at them. Do you know what your names would be in my people's tongue?

Tongue? What do you mean Leaf?

Tongue as in mine or another's language.

"You speak both english and another language then?" asked Sarah.

Yes, my language is called Sindarin and we call your tongue Westronese.

"That is an odd name for english" commented Katherine. " What would our names be in Sindarin?

Yours little one would be Manwathiel and Sarah's would by Aranel.

"What is your name in your tongue?" asked Sarah.

Leag.

Is that your full name or just part of it?

He smiled. And said kindly "Would you like to see the waterfall I found nearby?"

They nodded their heads and followed him like little ducks.

* * *

Tammy! Come here my sunshine.

A child with sun kissed skin and curly black hair looked at me. She ran towards me and said in a voice as sweet as lembas " Yes Mother?"

It is time to leave child. We need to arrive at Lothlorien before nightfall.

She smiled at me then bounded off towards the river to gather her things and the fruit she had picked. I turned around to saddle the horses and strap on the saddle bags when a scream filled the air.

Naneth! Naneth!

Tammy! I dropped the bags and ran towards the river.

When I reached the river I heard the sound of a bow just as I felt the arrow in my right shoulder. I fell to the ground and I felt an arrow at my throat. I looked up into a cruel face. He was a man from Rühn. His dark skin, hair and eyes displayed that. I heard a whimper from behind him and I unsheathed the knives in my sleeves and attacked him. I fought him, bow against the fury of my blades. It was all a blur to me. My head was pounding and I felt darkness starting to cloud my mind. At last I found the opening that I had been praying for. I slipped my blade between his ribcage and pulled back.

He staggered back and I was about to finish him off when I felt a small prick in my neck. I gasped and pulled it out. It was a dart. I felt even dizzier. I staggered and fell to the ground I heard Tammy call for me but I couldn't respond I could barely think. Then my world went black.

An eye appeared. A great red eye wreathed in flames. It's voice was like metal against metal. "You will not escape me again child of my enemy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agh! I sat up quickly and looked around. No one was near. My fire had gone out and I was scared. I needed to get to Mirkwood as fast as I could. I was far past Rivendell and was at the base of the mountains. I knew it was foolhardy to attempt crossing them at night, but I had to.

* * *

Again I was off. Thunderfoot and I had been traveling for hours and the sun had just risen above the peaks. We were nearing the other side. We came across a small stream and I let Thunder have some water while I sat down with an apple. We rested four hours before starting off again.

I enjoyed watching the squirrels jump in and out of the trees and then start pelting each other with nuts and twigs. And hear the birds sing their merry tunes.

I hoped to reach Mirkwood by mid-day. I urged Thunder into full speed and kept my eyes out for any orcs.

Thunder reared and nearly threw me off.

Thunderfoot! Stop! Daro, daro hi! (Stop, Stop now!)

He quieted a little but he was still skittish.

Whoa boy, steady. It's alright...

~maybe~

I jumped off Thunder and listened for a moment. Thud. scrape. thud. scrape.

~Something's limping. An orc maybe. This should be fun.~ I felt a smile creep onto my face and I went to Thunderfoot.

_Thunderfoot, I want you to go anywhere you want and do what you want, but when you hear my whistle come to me. I will see you soon my friend._

He nodded his head and I unsheathed my knives and motioned for him to go. He took off cantering and I climbed a tree and sat for awhile. I knew I should have gone straight to Thranduil's halls, but I was just on the edge of Mirkwood. And I hoped to capture an orc and see if I could torture some information out of him.

~Maybe once I show Thranduil my skill he will let me go out and hunt down some orcs for him. It would be much easier than organizing a group of elves.~

I smiled viciously at what I could do to the orc I would catch.

~They tortured me once know its time to return the favor~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I screamed in pain as the burning hot knife cut through my back again and again. I let out another ear splitting scream and I shouted out a string of curses and my torturers.

When I refused to tell them where the boy and girl I had been traveling with had gone they whipped my legs.

I felt a warm liquid trickle down the side of my leg. I knew I was bleeding.

"Stop! Why don't you use your time to find them instead of waisting your time on me?" I spat at him.

To see how far we can push you until you break. His voice was cold and cruel. I wanted to bite his throat out right then.

I won't break until I have breathed my last breath. Then it will be to late to break me won't it?

He smiled at me. We'll see about that little one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I growled at the memory. In the end I did slice out his throat before he even came close to breaking me.

In my tree I waited poised like a cat ready to pounce.

I saw the figure making all the noise. He was clothed in a torn up green cape and his left leg dragged behind him.

He was just under my tree when I jumped out at him. I was surprised when a hand shot out at me and threw me to the ground.

I had the breath knocked out of me for a moment, I quickly recovered and showed my knives which I fondly call "My Claws".

I slashed out at him and met a long white blade. An elvish blade. He deflected all my blows with his one knife. Such skill and speed should not have belonged to an orc. Again I slashed and parried. He countered and slashed. I blocked and received a cut on my upper arm. It was a minor injury but it pained me terribly. I managed to kick his bad leg out from under him.

I was about to jump on him again when I felt an searing pain in my shoulder. I fell back from the impact.

~Not another arrow.~

I felt a blade on my throat and I looked up into angry grey eyes.

He pulled back my hood and gasped.

_My lady I am sorry. _

_Get away from me man of Rhün!_

_I am no man of Rhün, I am an elf like you. _His voice was like velvet. Soothing and beautiful.

I pushed him away and I ran several steps before the darkness took me.


	8. The Mirkwood prince

_Elvish_

_~thoughts~_

**Dwarvish**

*******changing point of view******

XXXXXXXXX Flashbacks/ memories XXXXXXXXX

I do not own Lord of the Rings. None of the characters found within the original books are mine. Only Noria, Tammy and Thunderfoot are mine so far. Anyways enjoy!

Reviews are wanted.

Chapter 8

I dreamed of a dragon. It was red and gold. And it's flames were even redder. Bright red, raging and burning armies. Armies of orcs.

Elves were fighting alongside the dragon without fear. Then my image changed.

Again I saw the eye. His voice came to me in my head. He was weaker than before but just as scary.

You now see who my enemy is little one.

What do you want?

I want you to see who you really are Cold Burning One.

Why do you give me that name?

All in good time Cold One. I wouldn't wish you to know everything just yet.

What don't you wish me to know?

Laughter filled my head. It was cold and crueler than the voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and noted how comfortable my bed was. It was soft and covered in silky smooth furs.

~It must have been a dream~

I looked towards the ceiling, it was an earthy color tinted red and looked jagged and sharp.

~Sharp!~

I snapped out of my daze and quickly sat up. I instantly regretted it. My head started spinning and my shoulder hurt...badly. I silently groaned and laid back down.

My hands brushed across my sides and I looked under the covers. I didn't have a tunic on. I had my under garments and my breeches, thank the Valar. But my tunic was gone. ANd so was my jerkin and cloak.

I slowly turned my head towards the right and saw a small fire burning merrily and a few bags nearby. At the entrance of the cave was the elf I had attacked.

This time being slower to get up I crawled out of the furs and picked up a small blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. Being quieter than and elf I went and sat near the fire and stared at him.

He was about 5"8", thin and nimble. But I didn't let his appearance fool me. I felt his strength and skill when I fought him. When I looked into his eyes I saw the mark of a warrior and leader. Strong, brave and cunning I decided.

It is rude to stare. His voice startled me. It was fair like all elves but it was like velvet, but it sounded deeper and more masculine than most.

"Is it really?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He turned and I almost gasped. He was the elf in my dreams and my drawings.

His hair was golden like mine, but it didn't have that feminine gleam like mine. His jaw was squared and he had pronounced cheek bones.

~Mine are higher than his.~

His eyes were amazing. Grey with little streaks of blue. I wanted to melt at them. But I held my piercing stare. I was the future queen of the Avantri I couldn't melt down at any elf, especially one as handsome as him.

He looked familiar too. I couldn't put my finger on it but he did.

You should rest, I just bandaged your arm.

"You caused the damage." I retorted.

I am truly sorry. Had I known you were female I-

What does my being female have to do with being skewered by an arrow?!

I meant no offense my Lady, I would not have shot had I known that you were of my kin.

Well I wouldn't have attacked you had I known that you weren't an orc! What were you thinking making all that noise? A deaf orc could have heard you a mile away.

He smiled and that infuriated me.

I grunted and asked " Where are my clothes?"

"In the sack by your feet" he replied through smiling teeth.

Ok I was really starting to hate him now. I found both my weapons and my clothes.

I threw off the blanket and tried to ignore the fact that he was watching me closely as I put on my weapons and clothes.

Thank you for tending to my injuries, but I have somewhere to be.

He raised his hand and I stopped.

You may leave when you have answered my questions.

I do not need to tell you anything, it is none of your business. I answered coldly.

It is my business when a maiden nearly kills me and is wandering alone in my father's realm.

~Oh crap its Princey Greenleaf. That's why he looked familiar!

You don't recognize me Greenleaf? I asked trying to sound as hurt as possible.

Glossnar?

"Hmm. It took you long enough Legolas." I said with my voice becoming dangerously low.

I thought that you wouldn't be here for another two and half weeks.

Yes well things have changed. Now if you'll excuse me.

He blocked my path again and I drew my knife and placed it against his throat quicker than the eye can blink.

Get out of my way Princey.

He shook his head and said no.

He grabbed my knife and twisted me around so my back was against him.

"Let me go" I growled.

We seem to be traveling in the same direction. Why don't we travel together.

I don't want to!

It wasn't a suggestion. He leaned his head closer to mine and I was getting a bit uncomfortable. "It would be easier for me to protect you if you came with me." he said.

I don't need your protection. I stepped on his foot. Hard, and then just as I was about to kick up he wrapped his leg around my legs and both my arms and legs were trapped.

~He's off balance on one side because of this position~ I realized and I started squirming all around.

I felt him start to topple over and we fell to the ground. I would have rolled away except for the fact that he was on top of me and I had somehow turned to face him.

~Oh Valar! He's on top of me.~

He seemed pretty smug about the arrangement and started smiling when he saw my slightly red cheeks.

Wether they were red from anger, embarrassment or both, I don't know.

Now are you going to go with me quietly or am I going to have to tie you up and sling you over my back?

Oh I wanted to smile at him and hit him at the same time.

"I'll go with you" I growled.

"Good" he purred in my ear and then helped me up. He held my hands a bit longer than necessary before I pulled away and started out the cave.

"Candis come to me!" He shouted.

A beautiful dapple grey mare came into view and he walked up to her and swung on.

Come Lady Glossnar, we must reach my home before dark.

I have my own horse thanks.

I turned and hoped that Thunder would come quickly before that elf got anymore of his "brilliant" ideas.

I whistled a four note tune and almost instantly I heard his thundering feet head my way.

I sighed in relief when he came into view. He made quite the entrance. Making both he and I look like more than just pretty faces.

He reared when he came into view and jumped over a _very_ high log.

I swung onto him with ease as he cantered towards me and we left Legolas in the dust as we set down the path.

_******Legolas******_

I smiled at this independent eleth. She wasn't like the others I had met. She was feisty and hot tempered. She reminded me of my own mother who was now gone.

I hurried Candis into a gallop to catch up to Glossnar and her heavy footed horse.

She had said that I was loud when walking. My walking was nothing compared to the hooves of her creature. I caught sight of her quickly enough for she had slowed down to a canter. Her hair shown like gold and she was fair to look upon.

She would have been considered plain next to an eleth of Mirkwood or Rivendell but in an odd way she was beautiful. Her hair gleamed like spun gold and she had soft pink lips.

Her eyes slanted slightly upwards and had changed colors during our exchanges, they were now silver in color and sparkling with joy.

~Like mithril~ I mused.

At first her eyes had been green, then they changed stormy grey and then when I commented on her being a female they turned pure gold in color.

I caught myself staring at her and reminded myself that it was rude.

Something about her caught my attention...unlike any other eleth I had met, I almost-NO! I couldn't think like this. We are on the edge of another war and I don't want another matter on my shoulders as well.

I continued on with my thoughts for the next few hours until we came to a pond to let the horses rest.

I was looking off towards the woods when I heard something soft drop to the ground. I looked over at her and saw that it was her cloak. That was when I got to see her truly.

She was 5"4" and for an elf she had a slightly heavier build than a female elf and she was smaller. She surely wasn't of Mans race but she wasn't quite an elf either. She was... different. You could tell that just by seeing that she had a slim waist and was more curvy than an elf should be.

~Small but powerful. Just like a cat.~ I smiled when I thought of when Estel told me of the hobbits calling her Kat or Kitty. I wondered if she would skin me if I called her that.

Tearing my eyes from her proved to be a challenge. It was difficult but I managed to sit next to a tree and close my eyes.

I felt somebody shaking me I looked up into warm green eyes and a woman with a warm smile on her face. I thought I was dreaming. But then I realized who it was.

~I must have fallen asleep~

Glossnar looked like she had rested herself as well. Her hair was still damp from washing it earlier. I wondered what it would be like to wake up to those eyes every morning.

It's time to go Legolas.

Her voice sounded as though she had rested well. Warm, sweet and soothing. It made me want to lay back down and pull her down next to me.

I sighed and looked back at her. She had sat there waiting for me to get up. Again I sighed silently and stood up and offered her my hand. To my surprise she accepted and then smiled at me before wandering to her mount.

~What brought on this sudden change in character? Maybe she was in a bad mood before. Estel mentioned that her moods changed as quickly as the weather. One moment grey and brooding, and the next light and cheerful.

I shook my head at her. She was quite the puzzle. That much was already obvious. I looked forward to solving this curious puzzle. Estel also said she liked to be alone, he said that she never attended to many feasts or celebrations. The only time anyone ever saw her was when she was playing with Estel and his brothers or when she was training. She mostly kept to the shadows, as he put it. She knew how to go by unseen by even the most observant.

~My father is bound to throw a feast in her honor when we arrive. I wonder if I could ask her for a dance? Or even find her sneaking off to some secluded part off the gardens and then I could ask her questions~

I smiled in spite of myself. I didn't understand these odd feelings I felt for her, but I had not even known her for a day. I was determined to learn as much as I could about her before she disappeared.

_*****Glossnar/Noria*****_

Inside the walls of Thranduil's halls I felt a little more at ease. I was tiered and it was nearly dark. Not to mention I was traveling with an impossible elf!

Thranduil came and greeted us. Giving me a warm embrace I hugged him back. He had been like an Uncle to me ever since I woke up in this world. He had watched out for me just as Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, the Twins, Arwen and so many others had. The others included dwarves, hobbits and Estel.

After I explained that I had come early due to some unexpected events and told him that Gandalf had ordered me to stay here, he smiled and said that he had been planning a feast for tonight and that my arrival had been perfectly timed.

I sighed silently. The last thing I wanted to do was to go to a feast.

I hated dancing with elves. I preferred to dance by myself. And I just know that Thranduil will ask me to sing. I only sang for my enjoyment. I wished no others to hear my voice unless I was extremely happy.

For an elf I had an unladylike voice. And I'm sure that my singing voice was just as terrible, if not worse than.

~I wonder if I learned all those grunts, snorts and other unladylike things I do when I stayed with the dwarves. Hmm. I don't remember.~

I walked off to my room and I sighed inside the safety of my room. I slipped off my boots and tore off my garments leaving them scattered at the foot of my bed while I went to my washroom.

I had washed my hair a few hours ago but I liked to be clean, plus my shoulder hurt so a bath wouldn't hurt.

Just as I was about to step in I heard my door open. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself and walked into my room.

~Probably just Lexia~

We had befriended each other on my first visit here. She was Thranduil's niece.

And when I saw who had entered my room I stopped dead in my tracks.

_*****Legolas*****_

I probably should have knocked, but I wanted some answers as to why she came here alone all the sudden. I believed her when she said things had happened to make her come so suddenly. But I wished to know what had made Gandalf send her here with strict orders to stay here and not leave.

I opened the door and two seconds later I really wished I had knocked.

It wasn't unusual for me to walk in on somebody. But it was never an eleth that I walked in on.

She was wrapped in a towel and it was above her knees. I forced myself to look at her face instead. It was red.

~Can she change colors?~

I...I..I am sorry. I couldn't help but stagger. She was breath taking and I felt embarrassed.

I looked back towards her and she turned redder than last time. She was as red as the roses my mother had so dearly loved.

~She can change colors!~

Excuse me. I bowed and left the room. Going a few steps I heard someone enter the room. I stopped and listened as a female's laughter emanated from the room.

"Was...That...Legolas?" a girl choked out.

I heard a soft voice say "You don't recognize your own cousin?"

I groaned. Lexia was sure to tell everyone about this.

YOU ARE IN A TOWEL!

I heard a **very** load groan and language that sounded like dwarvish.

I walked down the hall hoping Glossnar would tell Lexia to keep her mouth shut.

**Noria is going to hate me for what I do next. I hope at least. But I know for sure Legolas will regret it.**


	9. A feast and a mistake

_Elvish_

_~thoughts~_

**Dwarvish**

*******changing point of view******

XXXXXXXXX Flashbacks/ memories XXXXXXXXX

I do not own Lord of the Rings. None of the characters found within the original books are mine. Only Noria, Tammy and Thunderfoot are mine so far. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 9

I wore a long red dress with gold trimmings.

"You should really look at yourself in the mirror melon nîn." commented Lexia.

I looked towards the now covered up mirror and then back to her.

Lexia after what happened to me I cannot look into a mirror after what I had seen when I awoke in Rivendell.

A young girl with a scar across her face. Burns, bruises, cuts and scars all over the rest of her body. I had cried that day when I saw myself. I could have been mistaken for an orc. Both Elrond and Galadriel had helped rid me of my scars. After my scars were gone I dared to look into a mirror again. I was pleased with what I saw. Not even a mark on my now fair skin.

I rarely looked at myself. I didn't want to. I only looked to see my eyes or my hair, but that was it. I never allowed myself to see myself.

Lexia sighed and flopped down gracefully on my bed. All elves were vain in my opinion. And I didn't want to be like them. I liked being different.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it.

"Legolas" I whispered whispered when I did.

My Lady. He bowed to me. Allow me to apologize for my intrusion earlier.

I smiled slightly and I felt my face go hot. I had walked in on quite a few elves myself.

There is no need to apologize, Legolas. It was a mistake that anyone can make.

But it is a mistake that shouldn't have happened.

He seemed very distressed about my calmness so I leaned forward and whispered " I have also, accidentally walked in on elves of the opposite gender."

I looked at his face and grinned at his face. His eye brows were raised and he was smiling in shock.

I laughed at him. So have you come here only to apologize?

He snapped out of his shock and said "No I have been asked to escort you Lady Glossnar and my cousin to the feast.

I scrunched my nose up at the Lady part. I was so far from a lady. I took his arm and Lexia took his other and we went to the feast.

****Lexia****

I noticed how Legolas looked at my friend and I smiled. He had taken an interest in her even before that incident two hours ago. Otherwise it never would have happened and he wouldn't have apologized either.

~This should be interesting.~ I smiled at my wicked thoughts of how to get them together.

~Have her go swimming then have my betrothed (who is Legolas' best friend) have Legolas go swimming then they bump into each other and neither has clothes on. Or maybe..~

What? I snapped my head to Legolas.

_You are going to do something devious aren't you._

_No, I don't think so. _It was true I had quickly decided to let them get themselves together. I would nudge here and there but I wouldn't set them up.

I don't believe her Legolas. I looked at Glossnar and sounded as exasperated as possible.

What? Why would you not believe me. I pouted.

"A number of reasons" they said in unison.

~They were meant to be~ Speaking in unison only happened if your fate was weaved in a very special way with the other speaker. Which meant the Valar undoubtedly had a plan for them. Now I would defiantly let them bloom in their own time.

"You're probably right" I muttered.

I turned and saw the shocked expression on their faces before I unhooked my arm from Legolas' and ran off to leave them together.

****Legolas****

She's either up to something or she has changed in the last few years. And I doubt it's the last of the two.

I looked at the maiden on my left and nodded in agreement.

What do you suppose she's up to?

She sighed and shook her head. I have not the slightest idea Greenleaf.

I blinked in surprise. Was she teasing me?

Well we must hurry Lady Snowfire or we shall receive a scolding from my father.

She looked at me with an amused expression before saying " You mean before you receive a scolding"

No I actually meant you my Lady.

"Alright" she said and stopped me. Let's get one thing straight. I am not a Lady so please stop calling me one.

It is only out of respect.

~So there is the she devil I met at first~

She started walking off without me and I shook my head at her and followed after.

* * *

In the dinning hall I sat down in my seat and I watched my little she-devil be polite to my father and kind to my cousin.

She ignored me.

~She's giving me the cold shoulder~

Not long afterwards a dance started and she was asked to dance by many elves but she refused them all politely until my other cousin, Lexia's brother ask her for a dance. She smiled at Lendwin and took his hand.

"Are they acquainted with each other?" I asked my father.

Yes they are only good friends so do not get jealous îon nîn. (My son)

I am nothing of the sort ada! (father)

_You are a terrible liar like you mother._

_Very well father I am slightly jealous. Even though I have saved her once today and have treated her with nothing but respect she is rude to me. _I frowned in her direction as she danced with my cousin. She was a lovely dancer she was quick and light on her feet.

Think nothing of it my son. She is just acting like she normally does.

This is normal behavior for her?

He smiled at me and said "Go ask her to dance with you while she dances with your cousin, and she will not be able to say no."

I do not think so father. She hates me. And has a very sharp tongue.

Well I think you only have seconds before a certain young eleth comes over to ask you for a dance.

I whirled around and saw the eleth I dreaded the most.

Diandra. She had long black hair and vivid purple eyes.

She has been after me as long as so many other females had.

~That is why I find her intriguing she isn't after me, she is trying to get away from me~

I looked at Glossnar again and I swallowed my pride and walked over to her. I tapped my cousins shoulder and said "May I steal her away from you?"

Of course my prince! He patted me on the back and turned to Glossnar. He looked at her and said " He rarely dances with anyone and if he does it is usually with family or close friends.

He smiled at me knowing that he had just told her that she had caught my eye.

I looked over to my dance partner and I took her left hand in my right and I the other on her back. Her hair was short for an elf. Being only to the small of her back instead of her waist or below. While we danced I noticed how easily she moved with the beat. She always kept in rhythm and seemed happy dancing only for pleasure not taking notice of her partner. It was like she was meant to dance and be part of the music.

~What do I expect. All Avantri love music and dancing.~

Snowfire?

Hmm. She came out of her daze and focused her eyes on my. I twirled her around and then asked "What made Gandalf so worried about you that he sent you here to stay and not to leave until you obtained his permission?

I do not know Greenleaf. But he seemed frightened and flustered at the same time.

That almost never happens.

I know, that is why I didn't question and I got here as soon as I could. She said quietly. Are conversation stopped there and I wanted to talk to her, or at least have her talk to me so I asked the first thing I could think of.

How old are you Snowfire?

She looked startled that I would ask that. Why do you wish to know that Legolas?

Just curious. I knew your mother, but I never knew that she had children.

No one did until I showed up at the age of fifteen.

So how old are you?

She sighed and obliged me. I am 193 years old. And how old are you?

546. I answered matter of factly.

I am probably the youngest elf here aren't I?

For the moment yes.

I spun her around again before I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

I looked at violet eyes and inwardly groaned.

I smiled and said "Diandra"

Hello Legolas. She smiled and I felt unwell.

She turned toward the maiden who I had unconsciously wrapped my right arm around and said with distaste "If you do not mind some of us would like to have a dance with Legolas as well.

Glossnar smiled sweetly. I didn't seem to fit her all that well. She said "Oh the dance is about over, but I understand if you want to claim him now instead of having to ask him as soon as the dance is over."

Again she smiled and I felt my stomach turn sour. I liked her better when she was acting like a dwarf.

Acting like a lady did not fit her at all. She played the roll perfectly, I found no flaw. But having been around her and seeing some of who she was I realized why she did not like being called a lady.

She was a queen, or soon would be, and she had to rule her lands. I realized that she would be a good ruler just the way she was. If she had been a lady then she would have been like Diandra and so many other young maidens. Constantly seeking for someone to love them and be dependent on.

Before I could finish thinking Diandra grabbed my hands eagerly and we danced.

She kept making comments on how good a dancer I was and then she said "Oh I felt so bad for you being forced to dance with that plain creature. You deserve to dance with someone who knows how to dance and is appealing to the eye."

What on Arda do you mean?

Oh I saw you talking intently with your father and I just knew that he was telling you to go dance with her. And I saw that you wanted to dance with me when you turned and looked back.

Oh she is so unfortunate to not be beautiful. But that is what happens when you live in the mountains it takes your looks.

My Lady. I said sternly. I wanted to dance with her. I was discussing another matter with my father. And I think that she is a wonderful dancer and she is quite beautiful now if you will excuse me. I bowed and went to my father to ask if he had seen where Glossnar had gone.

****Thranduil****

Glossnar left Legolas to dance with Diandra and she walked towards the balcony that led towards the gardens.

I should have stopped Diandra and distracted her so they could finish the dance together. Their fates were woven together somehow. I did not know what the Valar had planned, but I knew that it had something to do with what her father and I had wanted.

When Legolas had been born he and I hoped that he would have a daughter and that they would marry at their own free will. Now it turns out he had the daughter he wanted, but had not lived to see the fine young maiden she now was.

I hoped things would turn out well for them.

I looked towards where Legolas was and instead I found him walking towards me leaving a very flabbergasted Diandra behind. I smiled when he asked if I knew where Glossnar had gone.

~It is as we hoped~

She went off towards the gardens. Just before he rushed off to find her I stopped him. Legolas, I think that you should use her true name.

Why is that father?

It might help a bit to know who she really is.

He nodded and I told him her name. His eyes widened.

I had not thought that that would be her name. He was clearly startled that she wasn't made entirely out of stone and flames.

I know now go find her before someone else comes after you.

****Legolas****

I had finally found her near the fountains and I sat down next to her.

Her hair appeared to be silver-gold in the moonlight and her skin seemed to be reflecting the soft light.

Noria.

She slightly jumped as she turned her head towards me.

Legolas how did you...

My father told me.

Why? She didn't seem to happy about him telling me but I didn't care. Somehow she was important to me and my future.

You don't like parties?

No and I'm pretty sure you don't either.

That you are right Noria.

She stood up and walked towards the largest fountain. I followed her and she stopped and looked up at the skies.

What was my mother like?

What?

What was my mother like?

She was kind and beautiful. I answered. She took care of her people and she would die to protect them. I see much of her in you.

I felt sad that she had never known neither her mother or her father.

She seemed happy at the answer I gave her.

"I wish I could have met her" she whispered.

I took her hands in mine and pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't fight, instead she laid her head in my shoulder an in turn wrapped her arms around me.

I knew she was sad. Diandra's thoughts and feelings about her certainly didn't escape her notice. She must have been looked down at as though she was no more than an insect because she wasn't as breathtakingly beautiful as other elven maids. But she was still beautiful.

She started pulling away and I grabbed her waist and again pulled her close. She put her hands on my chest and looked up at me with startled blue eyes. She didn't pull away. I was wondering why. I leaned my head towards her and said "_You shouldn't let them talk down to you."_

_I can't harm them like I can a man._

_No but you have a sharp tongue. _ She started squirming a bit.

_Not as sharp as theirs. Females are crueler than males._

_But you are a queen._

_But not their queen._

I felt myself leaning closer towards her when I heard a soft squeal.

We both looked towards who was making the noise.

It was Diandra. Noria started muttering dwarvish curses and Daiandra ran off, no doubt to tell everyone of what she had seen.

Why did you come after me? Noria was angry. I knew it would happen sooner or later.

Is it not obvious?

She saw us, you!

Why does it matter?! I couldn't understand why she was angry.

She scowled at me and her eyes were a brilliant golden color.

Just stay away from me Legolas. She ran off and I stayed in the gardens regretting my coming after her.

**AND thats the end of that. Alright so I will ****start the next chapter twenty years from this point okay. And she will be in Rivendell at the end of the next chapter.**

**And I will mention one thing to clear up any misunderstandings. She's angry at him cause she felt vulnerable and she doesn't like to be talked about by other people. No more romantic love scenes for awhile now. I might pick up around Caradhas or even have a few flirtations in Rivendell. I will be alternating between the book version and the movie version. I like to pick the most interesting parts and use them. **

**Please review!**


	10. 15 years later

_Elvish_

_~thoughts~_

**Dwarvish**

*******changing point of view******

XXXXXXXXX Flashbacks/ memories XXXXXXXXX

**I do not own Lord of the rings, only characters not found within the original books are mine.**

Chapter 10

Moon high brightening the sky. The soft sound of running water below me. It would have been peaceful had I not been terrified of what I was going to do.

No clothes on and in the middle of the woods with no one but a six year old filly.

I had to do this. I had to conquer my fear.

~Just one foot foreword, into water.~

I cringed as my foot touched the water. I was afraid of water for some stupid reason I couldn't remember.

Now waist deep the water softly parting past me.

~Go up to your neck Noria. Keep going keep going~

Up to my shoulders I stopped. I let the water swirl slowly around me. I felt better as I closed my eyes.

Splash!

I jerked my head around to the noise. A black filly with moon white tail, mane and hooves was splashing around in the water.

I shook my head at Stormcatcher. Her father was Thunderfoot. She was quicker than him and never made any sound when running. She was so fast she catch a storm.

Every twenty years or so my current horse would mate and have a foal. And every twenty years I had one very bad night. I had a special link with my first horse, Tempest. A midnight black mare more fierce and fast than a warg.

And I couldn't have that link with any other horse except with her descendants. And Storm was the only one who was more than just half of what her ancestor was. She was everything Tempest was. Except for the white she was in every aspect like Tempest.

As for that very bad night once every twenty years. When my current horse was mating I could feel every emotion of theirs. And I would be driven to the edge of sanity. When Thunderfoot mated with Candis I was very unhappy.

I wanted the owner of Candis. And I was veery angry that I wanted Legolas. I had avoided him ever since that night and I barely saw him. Which is what I had wanted until that night six years ago. After that incident I left not long after Storm was born and I went to my home in the mountains.

He was on my mind constantly and I had been terrified when white, blue and silver flames leaped off my hands that night. I was so angry with my longing that the flames just appeared and burned my clothes off. It burned everything on me except my wooden bracelet made from the _Laiqualassë tree. Or the Greenleaf tree in Westronese._

I had all of my furniture and my weapons that required wood made of the tree. I even had clothes made from the soft green cotton on the tree. I couldn't burn the silvery grey wood of the tree or the cotton.

When I showed Gandalf my gift he touched my bare skin with his hand and was burned. I couldn't touch anyone without burning them.

He explained to me about my heritage. My father and grandfather both had the gift of fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gandalf sighed and sat down. He lit his pipe and breathed deeply.

I sat waiting patiently for him to start explaining my gift.

He leaned back and started talking.

You are named after your grandfather Airon, Noria. He was king of the Avantrî and when he traveled to the realm of the eagles he met a maiden. She was unlike any other elf he had seen. Dark hair, eyes and skin. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and mystery.

He was quite taken with her.

I rolled my eyes and he continued.

They met each other and fell in love. She was the daughter of a fire elf.

A fire elf? Gandalf what is a fire elf. Why have I not heard of them.

They sailed for Valinor ages ago and they were a very secretive race. Few knew about them.

I nodded for him to go on.

He went to her father to ask for her hand but he did not know that she was the princess. And her father did not wish her to be taken from him by a mountain elf.

And she could not leave anyway. If she left her fire would leave her and she would die. Fire elves can give their gift to another but unless they are always near the one they give their gifts to they will wither and die.

I didn't like the sound of that one bit. But I was interested in the story and listened intently.

When he explained to Airon that she would die if she left and if he found a way for her to leave her home and live then she would be his.

Your grandfather worried about her dying. He loved her and he knew that if he left he would fade away and if he married her he would have to stay here and give his throne to another.

He went and told her about the agreement that he and her father had made. She was overwhelmed with joy when she heard what he had agreed to. She explained to your grandfather that she could give her gifts to him and so long as she shared a home with him she could live.

He agreed to her offer. And she bestowed her gifts to him and then they shared a bed that night.

Again I rolled my eyes. I knew it was bound to happen.

Now they were husband and wife, he went and approached his new father and told him that he could take Thaliu from the her home and she would now live. His new father was surprised that Airon had found the answer. And he agreed that she could marry him unknowing that they were already married.

They had a child just a year after marrying. They did not think that the gifts that his father had possessed would be passed down to him.

Until her set his mother's dress on fire at a young age.

Airon taught your father how to use his gifts. And he did something that many had tried and failed to do.

Your father made a glass dagger that would never melt at his touch and would never shatter. And he channeled his powers into the dagger. It would light on fire during battle and melt through the armor and weapons of the enemy.

But that was not the extent of his powers. Your grandfather could call upon creatures of fire to aid him in battle. Your father could turn into a gold and red dragon.

In the last war your father had fought. And he had even challenged Sauron himself. He defeated Sauron but did not kill him. Your father married soon after the war and then two and a half thousand years later you were born.

~He was the gold and red dragon in my dreams. He was the enemy of Sauron. And I am his child~

Gandalf. I sighed then said. "When I my hands burst into flames I felt a cold creep across my body and now I have a mark."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I shivered at the memory of the mark that appeared. It was a red and gold dragon that started at the top of my right shoulder and then curved around my back, then across my stomach then ended at the end of my right leg. It was beautiful but I couldn't show any part of me again without someone questioning. And I could never touch another' s flesh without burning them.

I looked back at Storm and talked to her within my mind.

~Stop that will you~

Oh mistress you need to mind your own business.

Storm was the only horse besides Tempest that I have been able to communicate with.

She could hear my thoughts and feel my feelings, and if I wished I could let her see and hear what I saw and heard.

You are doing splendid! You have almost no fear of the water now. And it will go away if you play with me.

I laughed at her then I splashed her.

We splashed each other until she started cocking her ears back and forth and then took off running . I wondered what was wrong.

~Storm where are you going?~

It's him! She sounded excited and joyful.

~Who~

The stallion I saw today! Oh he is a dream!

~Storm! You ran off to impress a stallion!~

Keep swimming I will be right back I promise. I felt mischief in her mind, but I couldn't understand why. I felt no love or passion.

"Yeah sure you" will I muttered.

I went back to swimming. I went underwater and opened my eyes. It was dark with white light dancing on the ground. Things were tilted at odd angles.

~Is this what a fish sees?~

I saw something dark moving in the distance.

I rose my head out of the water and I rubbed the water out of my eyes before I saw the figure stand still.

It was an elf. Not just any elf, the one elf I have been trying to avoid for the last twenty years. He was waist deep in the water and his hair was dripping wet. Drops of water slipped off his hair and onto his chest which slowly slid down his muscles and into the water.

Neither of us had clothes on.

I was so thankful that I had only raised my head out of the water or I would have died right there.

"Hello Noria" came a velvety voice.

"Legolas" I said while looking down and crossed my arms over my breasts.

"Didn't expect to see you here" I said dryly.

"If I had known that you were down here I wouldn't have followed Storm." he said quietly.

He had been doing what I had asked of him for the past twenty years. He had stayed away from me just as I had asked. But now I realized that Storm had led him here. I wasn't going to give her a sugar cube for the next year now.

"Well" I said slowly "if you see Storm you can bet that I am not far away.

Neither of us said anything. I was embarrassed and Legolas showed no emotion. Elves could look at each other naked and not feel embarrassed. There was nothing to be embarrassed of, they were perfect. I was the only elf that preferred not to be seen without clothes. My body was fine and all, but I didn't like feeling exposed. If I married then my husband would be the only one with the privilege of seeing me in nothing.

What did you come up here for?

He looked at me with his emotionless eyes and said " I came to find you in your home to deliver a message from Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

He obviously didn't want to be here so I whistled to Storm who had been standing nearby eating a bush and she trotted into the water. I was glad that I had placed a towel and a cape on her back before going swimming.

I took the towel off her and wrapped it around myself then threw the cape on before swinging onto her back.

"I will meet you there" I said before cantering off towards home.

I wasn't about to stay and wait for him to dress.

* * *

In my room I dressed and went to the gardens to greet my unwanted guest.

He handed me a letter and I opened it.

_Noria, I ask for you to __attend a council at Rivendell and to go with Legolas. There have been some unwanted creatures around and I wish you to be accompanied by him. Frodo is here, and so is Sam, Pippin and Merry. But Frodo is injured. Come quickly._

My eyes flew wide open and I looked at Legolas.

How soon until you will be ready to leave?

I can leave at first light of dawn my Lady.

I nodded then showed him to a room next to mine. I went and packed.

****Legolas****

Long before the sky was lit I got up. I couldn't sleep. I hadn't seen her in six years and she was no longer in my thoughts. And now that I had seen her I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful and I wanted her. But she hated me.

Every time I looked at her I saw a queen and I saw strength.

She looked young unlike an elf who should seem ageless. Her eyes showed tortures from her past and a great sadness.

When I first met her at Rivendell I didn't care for her too much I was just supposed to bring her to Mirkwood. Aragon told me a lot about her. But until we met in outside of Mirkwood I had grown to care for her.

When Aragon and the twins had come to Mirkwood I saw a different, more playful side of her. She was like a child when around them. They could make her smile just by looking at her or calling her names like Clumsy elf or Tithin min and many other things.

I envied how she would climb into their laps and ask for them to tell her one of their stories of them growing up. They got into a lot of mischief for elves.

If she did return my feelings I wouldn't hesitate to marry her. She and I were part of each other no matter what she thought. But there was a downside to me marrying anyone. I would inherit my father's throne not long after marriage. And I didn't want to be king. I wasn't ready.

I knew Noria didn't want to be queen but she had to claim her throne six years ago. She didn't have a choice.

I walked over to the balcony and took in the gardens. I looked towards the largest fountain and saw a figure in a tree. And underneath the tree was Storm.

I shook my head and walked back inside. I wish I could make her smile and laugh. I wished I could take back that night.

After she ran away I stayed in the gardens all night. When the first light of dawn came I went out to the archery fields. I shot arrow after arrow. Each one hitting the other. Diandra came out later and asked what was troubling me. I told Diandra that she was the cause of my troubles. She left angry with me and I continued my target practice. Not like I needed it.

I sighed and laid back down on my bed. I wondered if she would be willing to start again. To forget what had happened.

* * *

We were heading down the mountain and into the forests. We were going slow so we wouldn't topple head first over our horses down the steep slope.

For the next few days we said not a word to each other. Until we were in the mountains. I was fingering the ring around my neck, lost in thought.

Who is the elleth who gave you that?

What? I looked over to Noria. She was shacking her head. What did I do?

You didn't do anything. I asked you who the elleth is that gave you that ring your fingering.

She is now over the sea. She passed many years ago.

Was she your lover? I looked over at her and curiosity was written all over her face.

No she gave me this ring to give to the elleth who claims my heart. I looked at her expecting another question.

She just raised her eyebrow at me and smiled slyly.

Have any come close to claiming your love?

There was one. She looked at me and leaned forward waiting to hear more. I smiled at her eagerness.

"But she did it unknowingly and refused me." I answered.

Who is she? She tilted her head to the side. I remember Estel said that she did that when curious or confused.

You know her well.

Is she in Lothlorien or Rivendell?

She is in neither place. Nor is she in Mirkwood. She prefers to spend her time alone and away from others.

She turned her head away and that was the end of our conversation.

* * *

We were nearing Rivendell. I could feel the change in the air. A safer feeling to it.

I heard Noria sigh behind me.

I looked back at her and she smiled. I thought it was genuine until I caught an evil gleam in her eyes.

Race you there!

Storm took off cantering and I cried out "No fair! You didn't ask me!" And Chestnut chased after them.

****Aragon****

"They should be here soon" said Elrond.

I looked towards the path and sighed. I hadn't seen her in almost six years. I missed her.

Do you think she and Legolas are on better terms with each other?

I don't know Aragon, only time will tell.

I heard laughter followed along with "Come on old man I know you can do better than that!"

Noria! I am not old nor am I a man!

Elrond and I chuckled.

"So they are on good terms." I said. You were right to have them travel together.

I saw them on the path. Legolas was catching up to her and came up right next to her. She looked over at him and shrieked "Legolas! No don't you-

He tackled her to the ground. And then he jumped up and ran to his horse and came through the gates.

She ran to the gates and yelled "No fair! You cheated!"

"And you said race you there without warning. So I say we're about even don't you." Came Legolas' reply.

She hmphed and ran over to us and hugged me hard enough to break my back.

I looked at Legolas and he seemed a little jealous. I smiled and hugged her back. He gave me the evil eyes then.

I laughed as Noria went to hug Elrond and then I went and greeted Legolas.

_Mara aura melon nîn_. (Hello my friend.)

_Aragon it is good to see you my friend._

_We _embraced each other and I asked "_You seemed _to _be jealous about the fact that she gave me a hug instead of you._

_What do you mean my friend?_

_You know what I mean. _

_He smiled and said "No I do not. Please explain."_

_You are a terrible liar. I hope your children are better liars than you. _I said_._

_Aragon I don't have children nor will I ever if things keep going the way they are._

_So you admit that you have an interest in her!  
_

_In who? _I looked at him and he was playing dumb.

You will tell me what happened on your travel here.

Aragon, we barely even spoke to each other until we reached Rivendell's borders. He went down the hall and entered the room that was his the last time he was here twenty years ago.

I heard someone approach me from behind and I smiled at Arwen. She held out her hand and I took it in mine and we went to see Noria.

**AN: Please review**


	11. Rivendell

_Elvish_

_~thoughts~_

**Dwarvish**

*******changing point of view******

XXXXXXXXX Flashbacks/ memories XXXXXXXXX

**I do not own Lord of the rings, only characters not found within the original books are mine.**

Chapter 11

I sighed and fell to my bed. I hadn't been to Rivendell in over twenty years.

Ah. It felt so good to be back. I felt all my worries leave me. Arwen and Aragon showed me to my room and said that they would see me at dinner.

I went to my washroom and took off my clothes. The tub was basically a fountain. Always being emptied by a waterfall at the base, and always being filled by another. I sunk in and lathered myself with a layer of soap.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up.

Hello Arwen. It is nice to see you again. She smiled at me and sat down on the wall of the tub.

Noria what happened with you and Legolas?

I laughed. Arwen you need to elaborate. I don't quite understand what you mean. Do you mean to ask why I dislike him, or why he knocked me off my horse, or what?

I mean why were you two laughing even though you did not exchange two words on your journey here.

We talked! We had a whole conversation about the ring around his neck.

And how long did that last?

"About five minuets." I said sheepishly.

I rose out of the water and grabbed a towel.

I heard Arwen gasp.

What is the matter?

Your back.. It is red and gold.

Yes that is the mark I got six years ago after an interesting incident.

Does anyone else know about this? She reached out to touch me and I jumped back and fell into the tub. When I surfaced I sputtered "Don't touch my skin or you will be burned.

I shrieked when a cold spread through my arms and legs.

It was the same feeling I got when I received my mark. I jumped out of the water and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time.

I had a flaming pattern on my upper arms and legs. It spread slightly over my breasts. It was red, yellow, orange and blue.

Oh, Noria. You have more tattoos.

"Yes I do." came my soft reply.

I turned around. Arwen, is there a dress that will reveal my flames?

* * *

I put a few colorful feathers in my hair after the tradition of my people and placed a golden circlet on my head. It had a flaming design on it with a bright green jewel embedded in the center. It had been my mothers when she married my father.

My dress was red velvet. The sleeves were split but held together at my wrists by ties. The belt to the dress had oval amber stones sewn on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was shocked to see a grown up woman instead of a scrawny sixteen year old girl with a wild look in her eyes.

I had changed a great deal.

I turned to Arwen. "You ready?" I asked.

Yes my friend. I slipped on some gloves and left with her to the meal.

I was ready to see my friends after all this time.

* * *

I entered the hall and I saw the hobbits. Frodo was seated next to Glóin and the rest were next to each other.

I saw the dwarves. Bombur was so fat six dwarves had to move him from his couch to his chair.

Arwen led me to a chair and motioned for me to sit down before she left for her own chair. The chair next me was empty. I looked towards the hobbits and threw a grape and Merry.

He looked startled and then looked around to see who had done the deed. I threw another one at Pippin. He looked right at me and smiled before shouting "Kitty"

I felt my face go red when I earned a few curious glances. I heard someone chuckling next to me and I looked at him. It was Legolas.

I stuck my tongue at him and he threw a grape which hit me on my nose. I was startled that a prince would do that. Then again I was a queen who just threw two grapes at hobbits and stuck my tongue at a prince.

''You look lovely." he said.

I felt my face flush and said "It's the dress not me"

The dress wouldn't be half as pretty without you. I blushed deeply at his words.

I would like to introduce you to several people if you would permit it.

I took his extended hand and he led me to several elves. Two were blond and the other had red hair. He introduced them as Glorfindel, Celebrin and Galadh.

I already knew Glorfindel but I didn't tell Legolas that.

Celebrin and Galadh looked startled when they saw my arms. They were also interested in the fact that I was an unwedded queen.

After polite conversations I asked if I could introduce Legolas to my friends.

~He will hate me forever~ I smiled evilly.

I walked over to the dwarves and they all smiled brightly at me and then six hugged me while Bombur could barely get up.

When I introduced them to Legolas they seemed startled about me introducing the son of the elf who imprisoned them. But they were polite and when Glorfindel came to steal Legolas away they all turned to me and Glóin said "Has he caught your eye lassie?"

I laughed at him. No Glóin of course not. I just introduced him to you to be mean to him.

They raised their eyebrows and I explained "Almost all elves dislike dwarves so, I also wanted to annoy him." They nodded their heads and talked about the Lonely mountain. We talked until it was time for dinner. I went and sat at my place. Dinner went smoothly. I just kept to myself as usual and then after dinner we were led to a hall for music.

The fireplace was made of quartz and it seemed to glow, and set flickers of color dancing all around the room. I made myself comfortable on a cushion and Merry and Pippin came and sat themselves at my feet. I smiled at them. I may have been gone twenty years, but they hadn't changed one bit.

They snuggled themselves up to me and I leaned my head back as Arwen started reciting a poem. I knew it would be short. Elves in Rivendell always started with a short poem that held much meaning.

_Cold like ice,_

_Warm like fire._

_Tongue that will slice_

_the strongest of men._

_A fragile flower,_

_Covered in thorns._

_It appears strong,_

_Yet it is weak._

_The roots are tender,_

_Tread lightly or she shall wither._

~She recited the poem that went with my name~

When I had learned the name my mother had given me, (my mother name) Galadriel had told me this poem, and I had learned it by heart.

****Legolas****

Arwen's voice was light and fair. I was surprised that she used Noria's name poem to start off the singing. I looked towards the eleth and she seemed angry. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes were like a blazing fire.

She had two of the hobbits at her feat and she was stroking the hair of the smallest one. I felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted to caress her hair like that. I wanted to hold her close and have her head on my shoulder. To run my hands on her marks and feel the touch of her skin.

~Legolas you need to stop these fantasies about her or else you will get yourself in great trouble~

I scolded myself for thinking those un-elf-like thoughts. I should be more controlled than this. I was a prince. I couldn't think those evil thoughts about her. I sighed when Arwen finished. Noria carefully lifted the hobbits off her legs and left the room.

I got up and followed her to a gazebo. It was covered in climbing roses and then it had a ledge that looked over the valley.

The moon was high and it turned her hair silver-gold. She was beautiful. The soft night breeze blew her hair to reveal her back and the skirts pressed against her legs, not leaving much to the imagination as to her shape.

She wasn't facing me. I heard a voice, soft and sweet. It was barely audible, the soft sound got louder slowly. I sighed and leaned back against a pillar. She was singing.

_Lying here with you so close to me,_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath,_

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile._

__Her voice became lower.

_I've never opened up to anyone,_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms, _I smiled. It was supposed to be a duet between an ellon and an eleth.

Her voice changed higher and lively.

_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow,_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up,_

_No, I don't want to push to far,_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight._

Her voice changed back to soft and sweet.

_I know if we give this a little time,_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find._

_It's never felt so real, no _

Her voice changed high again.

_It's never felt so right._

_No I don't want to say goodnight._

Her voice went lower.

_I know it's time to leave._

Her voice higher.

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight. _Her voice changed low, soft then high and stayed that way.

_Oh, lets do this right with just a kiss goodnight._

_with a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight._

__I walked up behind her and said "You should sing for the other guests.

Legolas! She jumped and whirled around and then tripped on her dress.

I caught her arms and I felt a slight tingle on certain parts of my hands. Only on the parts that touched her skin. I pulled her close to steady her and she on instinct wrapped her arms around my neck.

In the moonlight I saw the surprise in her eyes and then the blush that spread across her face. It was very becoming. It was a shame that other eleths never blushed or changed colors.

~ I guess living as a mortal left her with a few mortal traits.~ I had seen her many times when she slept. She slept with her eyes closed and her tread could be heavy for an elf at times. And her color changing was certainly obvious.

L-Legolas. She was stuttering. How long have you been here?

Long enough. I smiled and then moved my hands to the small of her back. I felt her hands clinch behind my neck. I leaned closer and wrapped my arms around her tighter.

I heard snickering behind us. I turned and saw two troublesome hobbits behind the pillars.

Merry! Pippin! I winced at her high voice. She was obviously distressed. My aching ears felt that. They ran laughing and I felt Noria start to squirm in my arms.

I just tightened my grip and then she stopped struggling and then she put her hands which were on my chest onto my arms.

Legolas I need to go. Her voice was quiet. I shook my head and would have leaned in again had I not heard someone clear his throat.

I groaned silently. I should have just kissed her and not have worried about the person behind me. I turned to the person and saw it was Gandalf.

I let her out of my arms and she stepped away quickly. Gandalf was trying hard not to laugh.

Is there a problem Gandalf? I stepped forward and he nodded.

Legolas I need you to come with me. He turned and walked off. I turned back towards Noria, her face was red and she wouldn't meet my eyes. I turned and followed Gandalf.

We went to the library and he closed the doors. I was surprised when I saw Aragon, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel and Bilbo there as well.

Have I done something wrong? I sat down on the nearest chair and they all looked at me.

Elrond spoke first. I see that both you and Noria have a mutual fascination with each other.

Elladan started laughing and then everyone else joined in as well. I sat there confused and embarrassed. Completely oblivious to what this was about.

Elrohir stopped laughing and said "It is good that she has finally opened up enough to let him even touch her since the incident"

What incident? I asked.

~ Had she fallen in love with another once?~

Gandalf spoke "Yes it is good, but he needs to go about it carefully. " He looked at me and continued "He needs to do it the ways of her people or else...he might loose her and then she will be lost to us."

Of what do you speak of Gandalf? I asked. This conversation was beginning worrying me.

"Legolas" started Elrond. She has been given her grandfather's gift. She has now made them known to others. She did this by showing her marks. It is almost time for her to make a choice. A choice that will decide the fate of Middle-Earth. She is more dangerous than the ring, if Sauron claims her for his as he tried so long ago then she will destroy Arda with her flames. She almost did so once long ago when a mortal child she had raised as her own was killed.

I looked at him. "Who killed the child?" I asked.

"A man from Rhun." said Glorfindel. After the child was killed Noria grieved for weeks then she left to hunt him down. We didn't tell her that the twins and I had hunted him down and killed him while she had been grieving. We didn't tell her so she would have a reason to live. To seek revenge on the child she so dearly loved. We knew she would find him so we took care of him so she would never stop searching. Not long after her anger almost consumed her and her powers almost made themselves known to all.

Gandalf started speaking "We let her live amongst the hobbits and then come with the dwarves and Bilbo on their adventure until Mirkwood. Then we brought her back to live in Rivendell after she met an elf who she had begun to have feelings for.

"Who was the elf?" I asked. Another had claimed her love then. I realized sadly.

Bilbo took the story from there. "They met while she was hunting down spiders. She was walking when she heard someone start speaking to her. The speaker was sitting on a log and was fletching arrows. They both had masks and hoods on. They never told one another their names and they kept meeting in the woods. Only to hunt spiders and orcs of course but she once told me that she wished she could go back to the moment she met him and had told him her name."

I remembered a time when something similar had happened to me. I had met an eleth in the woods and neither of us had shown each other our faces or told our names. One day she just disappeared and I have never seen her since.

~Maybe that was her.~

"We had hoped that she would meet him again when we brought her back to Mirkwood. It seems that she has, but neither one knows it. And her new found powers complicated things. She cannot touch another persons flesh without burning them." said Gandalf.

"But I touched her skin just now. And I was not burned." I cried out.

"Yes that was quite evident when Merry and Pippin were falling all over each other when they came in telling me that they had seen the two of you together." chuckled Gandalf.

She can touch a certain tree. The Greenleaf tree. Her fire doesn't consume the wood or the leaves. And your name just so happens to be Greenleaf in both the Westronese and the Commons tongue. But you also met when she was a child. She called herself Katherine then. I believe you remember both her and her friend.

My eyes widened. I did remember them. I had presented myself as Leaf or Leag to them. I had grown a fondness for Katherine and I was forced to leave before I could say goodbye.

~We have met continually throughout our lives and I didn't even realize it.~

Your fates are woven together. The Valar have something special planned for the two of you. You constantly meet each other and are always pulled apart.

"If their plan is for us to be together then why do they keep playing with my emotions?" I shouted.

"It was never the right time my friend." said Aragon. Your paths may have crossed so they may see how you get along. And I think you needn't worry about your feelings for her quite yet. She is grown and the only thing keeping you two apart is us, the war and yourselves.

Elladan chirped in " And we will get out of your way and I think that you two are pretty close, now we just have to end this war."

**AN: Yeah not very good I know. I had to wright this about ten different ways just to get the main point. I plan on making a lot of changes in my writing style when I'm finished with my story.**

**Please review or I won't update!**


	12. The council of Elrond

Elvish

_~thoughts~_

**Dwarvish**

*******changing point of view******

XXXXXXXXX Flashbacks/ memories XXXXXXXXX

**I do not own Lord of the rings, only characters not found within the original books are mine.**

Chapter 12

~Why did I let him get so close to me?~

I can't keep melting at those eyes of his. They were hypnotizing. I couldn't help but stare at him and let him hold me. I swear he was about to kiss me. I'm surprised that our skin didn't touch. That was close. I couldn't let that happen again.

I looked out at the valley one last time before I went back to my room. I went through many halls and past many doors before I finally found mine. I almost got myself lost quite a few times. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had seen myself today and my elf vanity took over. I wished to look at myself. I was mesmerizing even in my own eyes.

~So that is why he can't stay away from me~

My hair glinted silver in my room and my eyes sparkled like stars. Skin was lightly glowing and making my look more beautiful than I really was.

I took off my dress and slipped on my night clothes.

Tomorrow I will purposefully avoid Legolas until we are no longer in the same lands.

* * *

Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. Elrond gestured to Frodo and said "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.

Frodo stood and slowly walked towards the pedestal and produced the ring.

Everyone's eyes filled with awe and desire. I hated the sight of the ring. I hated it even more when it offered me promises. To bring Tammy back to take my powers away, to give me the life I wanted to live.

I was shown a vision. I was laughing and playing with two children. They looked like me in some ways. They were happy, the boy and girl. They seemed to be about twenty years old which by mortal standards would mean they looked about seven or eight. They weren't running from me. They were running with me to escape someone. They let go of my hands and then went their separate ways, laughing all the way. I went and hid behind a tree and then I looked around then I felt hands pull me from behind and I squealed when I looked into grey eyes streaked with light blue. He pulled me close and captured my lips with his.

I blinked out of the vision and heard and man with dirty blond hair whisper So it is true... Then he said "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He stood up and said "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragon said "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master. "

And what would a ranger know of this matter?

I jumped up and said "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"You owe him your allegiance." someone else said. I realized who the speaker was and that both Legolas and I had said the exact same thing.

Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?

Legolas said "An heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragon said :"_Havo dad Legolas, Noria._ (Sit down Legolas, Noria) We obeyed him and I was trying to fight off the blush that threatened to surface.

Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king. He said it so hatefully that I wanted to smack him into next Tuesday.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." said Gandalf.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Said Elrond.

Gimli grunted "Then what are we waiting for" he raised his ax and smashed it onto the ring. His ax shattered and he fell back a little dazed but other than that he was fine.

Elrond said "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

One of you must do this.

Boromir said "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood indignantly and shouted "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his feet and shouted "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir stood and said "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli shouted "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

EVeryone except me, Elrond, Frodo and Aragon stood and started arguing.

I heard a soft voice say "I will take it! I will take it!" Everyone stopped arguing and turned to Frodo. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way.

Gandalf walks towards Frodo and said "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders and smiled reassuringly.

Aragon rose and said "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He walked towards Frodo and kneeled before saying "You have my sword."

Legolas said "And you have my bow." Before walking towards the group.

Gimli shouted "And my axe!"

Boromir walks towards them while saying "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.

~Well that's a backhanded offer~

Heh! I jumped as Sam ran over to Frodo saying "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said trying to suppress a laugh.

Wait! We are coming too! I didn't jump this time cause I knew they were there.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said stubbornly.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." said Pippin.

Well that rules you out Pip.

"It seems that you are one companion short." said Elrond.

I looked at him and he at me.

~He wouldn't~

"Noria, daughter of Narmin son of Airon." he said.

I wanted to object. I didn't want to go on a quest. I opened my mouth to object but thought better of it when Gandalf looked pointedly at me. I also received a very nasty look from Boromir.

I frowned at him and stood up. I had an air of dignity and dominance about me and I knew it. It was about time I put it to my advantage. I walked over to Frodo and put my hand on his shoulder. I knew that I would talk to Elrond later. I could practically feel all eyes on me. I didn't like it, but maintained the dignity of a queen.

Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!

Great! Where are we going? I had to roll my eyes at the oblivious hobbit

* * *

Lord Elrond why do you have me go? I do not wish to go.

"You must go" he replied sternly.

Why? I will be the only female amongst the fellowship. I don't understand Uncle. Why do you send me on a dangerous quest when you have always tried to keep me from these things.

"I do not want you to go my dear." he said and took my hands in his. I looked towards the floor not wanting to look at him knowing that I would cry if I saw the love and pain in his eyes.

He put his hand under my chin and I looked up at him. He stroked the side of my face and continued. _I don't want you to go my child. I wish you could stay here. I wish that I could stop you from going. I wish that I could always keep you safe._

I felt tears in my eyes. _But I can't. I won't always be here and you are growing up. Galadriel wishes to see you and I don't want you to go alone to her. I want to send you to the Grey Havens, but your task is not yet done._

I hugged him and buried my face in his robe. I sobbed. I wouldn't be allowed to enter Valinor until my task was done. The Valar had commanded it. I would be left alone in a world of only men and dwarves.

_"Then I will honor your wishes if you think that my task will be complete if I go." _I sobbed.

_I will allow you to go towards the Misty Mountains to meet your people and you may scout that area for the next two months. You must be at the Thundering Falls by the end of those two months. That is when the Fellowship will leave and they will find you there._

_What of my people after I go with them?_

_Your people will depart for the Grey __Havens. _

_When do I depart to meet them?_

_In the morning if you wish._

I nodded and gave him one last hug. "_I love you Uncle" _I whispered.

I left the room in haste. Instead of going to my room I into the forest. There was an old oak tree that I used to climb and hide in when I had lived in Rivendell.

Upon entering the forest I ran. It felt so good to be free. I dodged trees, jumped bushes and laughed with joy.

I came upon a clearing in the forest, and sure enough in the center of the clearing was a large old oak tree.

I grabbed onto the lowest ranch and swung myself into the boughs of the tree. There was a platform I had made so I could paint in the tree or sleep in it with ease. I sat myself down on my platform and and sighed. I laid back on my arms and crossed my legs and stared up into the sky. It was beautiful. The Evening star was shining ever so brightly and the moon was full and white.

After a moment I realized that someone was in the tree with me. I turned my head back and saw an elf clad in brown and green.

A velvety voice said "You are obviously familiar with this tree."

"Yes" I purred. What are you doing here?

I went for a walk in the woods and I found this tree and climbed it. I sat down on a branch and then I heard you climbing into the tree.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked.

Getting ready to leave.

"Where"? Legolas asked, no shouted would be a better word.

Gee Legolas calm down. I'm just going on a scouting mission. I'll be back in two months time.

I was about to jump out of the tree when he grabbed my arm. He swung me around and I was met by grey eyes. My eyes flickered down to his lips then back.

Noria...I'm sorry for that night.

What night? I tilted my head to the side. He leaned towards me the jerked himself back.

~What's his problem~

That night that Diandra saw us.

"Oh" I whispered "that night. Legolas, there is nothing to forgive. In fact I'm the one who should be apologizing. I, um...I overreacted.

No. You had every right to be angry-

No! I didn't.

Noria! Please let me finish.

He sighed and said "Diandra told everyone and everyone expected that we were married or we planned to be. It went on like that until you left.

I'm sure that you like not having eleths bothering you every two seconds.

That was nice but not the point. Noria. Can we start over?

I tilted my head not quite understanding what he was getting at.

He shook his head in frustration. What I mean is, can we forget everything that happened that night and just be friends?

I pondered the idea for a moment and then I felt a smile on spread across my face.

"Well Legolas" I started "You certainly have matured since I met you." I paused relishing the confused expression on his face before I pressed on, "I guess we can be friends.

He smiled. But, that will have to wait a few months, so see you then! With that I jumped out of the tree and tumbled when I hit the ground and then came up running.

~It's about time he started acting like a prince~

* * *

Back in my room I grabbed my pack that I hadn't unpacked and then I grabbed a few more things and would have left had I not felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

~You have got to be joking~

I pulled off my leggings and groaned when they were red.

~Nope not joking. I stated my cycle~

Explains why I've been so nice and what not. I mutter to myself.

Hmm. Now that I think about it I had a cycle the night that Legolas and I were together.

"This will be fun" I grumble.

I grabbed a bag full of rags and headed out just as the moon touched the mountain tops.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. School is no fun. I especially hate the days that go very SLOW. But I found a remedy for that. I can write my story while I'm there and can type it on the computer later.**

**Please review.**


	13. The Thundering falls

Elvish

_~thoughts~_

**Dwarvish**

*******changing point of view******

XXXXXXXXX Flashbacks/ memories XXXXXXXXX

**-**Storm speaking-

**I do not own Lord of the rings, only characters not found within the original books are mine.**

* * *

Alright, so Noria got a very important mission from the Valar and she must complete it before going to Valinor. I don't know exactly what her task is but we'll see. As for why I'm updating so often, is because I have so much time on my hands and I will have to move to another country very soon, and it we plan to take a four month vacation before hand and I don't want to leave this unfinished.

Now carry on! And **PLEASE **review. I really want to know what you think, and I really need some ideas on romantic scenes between Noria and Legolas. And I really want to know what you think of my portrayals of Tolkien's characters.

Chapter 13

Hmm. What?

I asked what are you thinking about.

If I wanted you to know Elesen, I would have voiced my thoughts.

Noria! cried my friend. I just asked a question. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked ahead.

So who is it? she asked coyly.

"Who's who?" I asked I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I decided to play coy.

The ellon who's caught your eye.

Eleson we are on the edge of was and I am about to leave on a quest I didn't sign on for.

Is it Prince Legolas?

No! Good Valar, no!

Did he kiss you?

No he did not and he didn't catch my eye.

She smiled at me and said "Suit yourself"

I felt a blush threaten to appear so I pulled my hood on hoping to hide it.

We halted for the night. We had been traveling for two weeks and had scouted ever foot for twenty square miles. Now we just needed to scout thirty more miles. That would take another two weeks and then we would have an entire month by the falls.

Well of course we would send out two or three scouts in each direction every few days or so just to check on things. I laid down on a branch to take first watch.

* * *

The Thundering Falls. I sighed and breathed in the mist.

What are you smiling about now?

A good memory when I was last here.

Is it safe to ask what the memory was.

I grinned and said "This is where Thunderfoot was born.

Hence the name then?

No, I actually named him after he stared walking. He was LOUD.

-My father was born here?-

~Yes he was. He whined more than you did when you were born~

-I didn't make that much noise did I?-

~You wee okay compared to him~

-Do you plan on mating?-

~With whom?~

- A certain two-leg, pointy-eared, gold-haired, grey-eyed, arrow-loving, Prince of Mirkwood.-

All animals talk like this. They called us two legs then discern us by height/features. Pointy ears for elves, hairy faced for dwarves or graceless two legs for humans.

~Nope. Not at all~

-You almost did that last night in Rivendell-

~Did not~

-And the night before that one-

~Leave me alone~

-No-

~Legolas and I are just friends~

-We will see in the next year or so-

Storm!

She made some noises that sounded like laughter. I shook my head at her. No doubt she would try to get us together. For a horse she was both creative and devious. I grabbed my pack and went to the falls. There was a cavern behind the waterfall, with a large pool inside. There were also little water fairies that provided light. They swam in the water, causing it to glow and flittered about the cavern making light bounce off the walls. You couldn't see the light from outside because the waterfall was like a curtain. Keeping the light from exiting the cave.

I ducked behind the waterfall and inside were three of my traveling companions.

Elesen was one of them. I didn't want to bathe in front of them, but I didn't want to bathe outside, and I desperately wanted a bath. So I stripped myself of my garments, and dived underwater.

When I came back up Elesen was there to meet me.

So you are finally ready are you?

Hmm?

She rolled her eyes. Your flaming marks have appeared.

Yes they have, now I must complete my task to earn my mark and rid myself of my gifts.

When your gifts first appear you receive your father's mark and then when flaming marks appear it is time for you to fulfill the task the Valar have assigned to you. When you have completed that you will receive your own mark and your powers are gone forever, and will be passed down to your first born child.

My father's mark was the gold and red dragon and my grandfather's was a flaming griffin.

~I wonder what mine will be~

Do you look forward to touching another's flesh?

Yes I do look forward to feeling flesh instead of clothing. Even Lord Elrond was wearing gloves the night he and I spoke.

Hey it won't be long now mellon nin.

_I know my friend, I know._

* * *

We had been at the Thundering Falls for a month now and it would be time for me to leave soon. We planned on celebrating our last night together with song and dance. Not to mention a feast. With all the preparations in place we began to celebrate.

****Legolas****

We had been traveling under the cover of darkness for a week now. We weren't allowed to start a fire and the food was cold. I didn't mind it that much but it was getting...old.

Merry and Pippin started complaining about being hungry. "Aragon, can't we stop for a moment to look for apples or something?"

"No" was his reply.

Pleeeeease!

No.

I heard music and laughter ahead. I looked up and saw lights in the distance. Merry and Pippin saw them too and then their faces lit up.

"What ever you two are thinking of stop right now." I whispered.

"Why not Legolas? We're hungry and they'll never notice that food is missing. And by the smell of things they're having a feast!" said Pippin.

I heard Aragon tell us to stop. I did then looked back to where the hobbits were, and got the surprise of my life.

Aragon!

What Legolas?

The hobbits are gone! I ran to Aragon and then we heard yelps from the direction of the lights. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes and then ran towards the feast. We stopped on the outskirts of the camp and I saw dancing figures. And all four of the hobbits were dancing with them.

I felt a foot kick me, as I fell I turned so I would land on my back instead of my face and saw an arrow pointed towards me.

I heard more squeals and then someone laughing. I knew that laughter anywhere.

Aragon, Legolas! I turned my head towards the speaker and my eyes were greeted by a lovely sight.

Noria wasn't wearing a dress like her companions, she was wearing a blue tunic with a low neckline and a tight fit. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she had silver sparkles around her eyes, such as the ways of her people.

She was smiling and she first offered her hand to Aragon, who was also on the ground and then she helped me up as well. She smiled at me and then she looked back at our attackers.

_All is well captain. They are my friends. _

The tallest elf nodded and then motioned to the others to lower their weapons from the rest of our companions. I had to suppress my laughter when I saw the look on Gimli's face. He looked like he had seen his worst fear.

The elf bowed and said "_My queen" _before leaving.

~So the captain is female too. Why does that surprise me?~

I turned towards Noria and she said "Come join us in our feast."

She turned towards her people and said "_These are our guests, let us treat them as such!"__  
_

We were ushered to a log where we sat and were handed food. I looked towards Noria just in time to see her disappear into the forest. I shook my head knowing full well that she cared little for such events. An elleth approached me and asked if I might like to dance.

I would be delighted. I replied. I also saw that both Boromir and Aragon had also been asked as well. I sighed. There was one elf I wished to dance with this night and she wasn't present.

I had probably danced with two eleths when I finally sat down to enjoy my meal. Gandalf was sitting next to me.

"Why are you not dancing Legolas?" asked Frodo

Because I do not want to court them.

What do you mean? His eyes were wide with curiosity and I answered.

Elves court by dancing.

"Not these elves interrupted" Gandalf. They court through fighting. In case you have forgotten Legolas, they are Avantri.

"What do you mean Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

Well, since their kingdom started they all had to fight to maintain their peace. And if a ellon wished to marry a certain eleth he would fight against her and win to show that he was worthy of her. And if a relative in the family didn't approve of the ellon then the closest male relative would fight against him. If the ellon claimed victory he would ask her to be his wife and if she accepted, there was none to defy them. He had proven himself worthy of her and she accepted him. Gandalf closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree and started to blow smoke rings.

I looked at these elves and realized that they didn't dance to court but they danced for the joy of dancing. I knew that they loved music and all, and I thought that it would be part of their courtship as it was ours.

I shook my head. The more I learned about Avantri the more I realized how different we were.

* * *

**Okay I know that the whole courtship ritual here is completely different from what Tolkien ****original wrote, but I wanted to show how different Avantri were. I wanted them to be on a fine line between serious and playful, not to mention all of them are female. So now Legolas knows what he must do to court Noria secretly. Only Gandalf and Aragon will suspect something.**


	14. An unexpected guest

~thoughts~

_Elvish_

**Dwarvish**

-Storm talking-

XXXX memories/flashbacks XXXX

****changing point of view****

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor ever have or ever will. Most lines and the story belong to J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The night was growing old. And the creatures of the night were finally retiring. The wind was soft and the air was cool. I breathed in the scent of leaves. They smelled different at night. They made you more aware of your surroundings. In the day they made everything seem so peaceful.

In Mirkwood they always smelled threatening and unclean, day or night.

There was no moon tonight and the hobbits and Boromir kept tripping over stuff. Gimli kept stubbing his toes and muttering curses under his breath. I could hear them though. And I'm sure Legolas could too.

"We will make camp here." said Aragon. I sighed and set down my pack and then I climbed a tree and settled down in between two branches and then I tied myself to the branch. I covered myself in my cloak and then waited for sleep to come. Boromir was taking first watch. I didn't particularly like him, but that was just me.

He had been teaching the hobbits how to fight, and they seemed to adore him. But like I said that's just me. I sat and listened to the sounds of the forest lulling me to sleep.

Why don't you come down here lady elf.

I am perfectly comfortable up here thank you.

It wasn't a suggestion or a question.

If you want me down there Boromir, then you have to come and get me.

I don't quite understand. This elf is a wood elf and he sleeps on the ground with his eyes open and you are a mountain elf who sleeps in a tree with your eyes closed. Why is that?

I was raised by mortals and that elf has a name.

Mortals? From Minas Tirith?

No not at all. I was raised in a land none have ever seen, and no-one in Middle-Earth will ever see.

Is it over the ocean?

No.

Then where is it?

"Goodnight." I rolled over to my right so I wouldn't face him.

~How did he know that I slept with my eyes closed? Has he been watching me while I sleep?~

I shivered a bit. I was glad I slept in trees. We had been traveling a week and I had not once slept on the ground, and I stayed well away from Boromir.

I heard Boromir yell and I almost fell out of the tree. I was upside-down and was only held in place by the strap I had placed around my middle. I grabbed on with my legs and arms. I couldn't get back up without help.

"Boromir!" I shouted. "I will kill you!"

Then I noticed something that I recognized. It was metal and had lights on the front.

~A car? What is a car doing in Middle-Earth?~

Realization krept in and a smile spread across my face. There were only two people I knew who could travel from the future to the past, and vice versa.

Someone stepped out of the car from the passenger side and I yelled "Sarah!"

A honey blond woman in a trenchcoat was smiling and then she looked around for me.

"Where are you?" she called.

Up in the tree.

She looked up and said "Your supposed to sleep on the other side."

I laughed. "Yeah about that. Legolas do you think you could help me...Please?"

He laughed and climbed the tree. "How did you do this?" he asked.

"I was attempting to sleep when I heard Boromir yell and then I almost fell out." I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He cut the strap and then helped me up. I couldn't help but blush when he took me in his arms and jumped from branch to branch until we got to the ground. When he landed I jumped out of his arms and ran to Sarah.

I hugged her and then I noticed something was different.

"Sarah?" I felt my eyes go as wide as saucers and a wide smile spread across my face.

YOUR?

"Yes I am" she laughed.

I hugged my friend. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

A boy.

How far along are you?

About six months.

Six months? You don't look it.

Yes I am rather small.

What do you intend to name him?

We will see what he looks and sounds like first. If there's one thing you taught me, it is to name them when they look or display certain traits.

I screeched when someone scared me. I turned around and was about to hit the offender when I saw who it was.

"Isaiah! You are both here?" I shouted with glee.

Yep. We are and I am going to be a father.

"You two are? Oh, she's who you wanted to marry. That's why you asked me to make a ring! You wanted it to be from both of us to make it more special." I shouted.

He smiled "Guilty" was his answer.

"Well you two it is nice to see you again, although your timing is rather off." said Gandalf.

"Hello Gandalf." said Sarah.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." he chuckled.

"Gandalf. You know them" sputtered Boromir.

Only because of Noria. Don't worry Sarah can fend for herself, you needn't protect her.

I dragged Sarah over to our group and had her sit down.

"So tell me all that has transpired." I commanded her.

"Do you finally remember?" she asked hopefully.

No I don't remember my childhood, but from what you have told me I wished to know everything and what has happened to Satan's Mistress.

"I can't believe she was actually cruel enough to be rude to you after you practically saved her butt." said Sarah.

"Satan's Mistress?" asked Legolas.

"Morgoth's Mistress" was my reply. He understood that, he wrinkled his nose and didn't ask anymore questions. So what has happened?

Well nothing much except the wedding. When Isaiah proposed to me I was shocked to find a mithril ring with a flower set with diamond, instead of a regular silver, diamond set ring.

Do you like it?

Yes I love it! When he told me who made it I was so happy. It was a gift from my lifelong friend and a present from my fiancé.

What was the wedding like?

Well the flowers were yellow roses, and we had orange spice cake with lemon icing. Then my dress was the one I wore in Rivendell.

Did you wear a flower circlet?

Yes, it was yellow roses. And I forgot to tell you, he proposed to me on top of the tower in Minas Tirith.

You were in Middle Earth and you didn't tell me?

It was hundreds of years from now. Right next to the tree of the King.

What are you doing in the past?

We don't know. We just went for a drive and then we were here just like that.

"BEEEEEEEEEEP!" I jumped at the sound of horn and we turned around to see Merry and Pippin in the car. They had crashed it into a tree.

"Merry! Pippin!" I shouted.

Isaiah was laughing and I stared at them in horror and shock.

* * *

**Okay Sarah and Isaiah can travel to the past and the future, but they can't control their gifts. And anyways I hope that Sarah's baby will be born in Middle-Earth, I am not sure what will happen. Until the next time my subjects.**


	15. Traveling up the mountain

_Elvish_

**Dwarvish**

~thoughts~

**I totally don't own Lord of the rings. All characters found within the original books are seriously not mine.**

Chapter 15

At the last light of day we were off. I sighed as I helped Sarah up the slope. She had been gripping all evening about how she didn't want to get up and how she wanted to sleep, and how she hated the dark. I had to stifle my laughter when she and Boromir were verbally abusing each other. I looked at Isaiah and raised my eyebrow.

He mouthed " Yes I wanted to marry her"

I shook my head. Sarah was different. She wasn't the same girl that was afraid of horses. She had grown up. We all had. I sighed. She would be a mother, and I would never be. I wanted that special relationship with someone and I wanted a child of my own. But I wouldn't get it. I was positive that I wouldn't.

I looked ahead of my and I saw Legolas scouting about fifty yards ahead. Without my elven eyesight I wouldn't have been able to see him. He was...beautiful I guess would be the correct word.

He was masculine and pleasing to the eye, and he had a character that drew me to him. I liked how he had a dominance over me. No other male ever had ever effected me the he does. He could turn my legs to jelly with just a smile.

"Go scout with Legolas" commanded Gandalf. I looked at him questioningly and then shrugged it off, but not before I caught a gleam of mischief in his eyes as I ran off to join Legolas. Next to his side I looked out over the land. There was a high peak that could give us shelter when we rested.

"We should rest there" I commented. He nodded his head in agreement and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked towards him and I caught a light in his eyes. One that almost made me afraid. He lifted his hand up to touch my face and I jerked back. I jumped off the rock and then ran ahead.

I somehow knew that he would follow. I wanted to play a game. Wolf and deer as I called it. He would think that he was the hunter and that I was the prey, but at the last second when he thought he caught me I would turn the tables and then the roles would be reversed. I would be the hunter and he the prey.

I swerved around several bushes, then I jumped a small river. I had to laugh when I heard a splash followed by a moan. He had stepped into the river. I ran up a large flat rock and went to the edge. I waited for him and he burst out of the bushes to my right.

He came and just as he was about to catch me I drew my knives and sliced. My blade met open air, and then I felt him press a blade next to my side. Knocking the blade aside, slashing, parrying and then I felt my left blade knocked out of my hand. It was now a fair fight. He started with one and I with two, now down to one. I jabbed to his right and then he grabbed my left arm and swung me over him. I landed on the ground and then he flipped over and on top of me. I rolled him over and then he rolled me, and then it had turned into a hand-to-hand battle. A playful fight was all it was.

I heard someone yelling, and then I felt someone grab Legolas and then pulled him from my back and out of the hold he had placed me in.

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ELF! You could have hurt her. She is a woman and deserves respect!

"Boromir it was just a good natured fight, nothing more. And by the way, I started it." I said proudly.

He shouldn't have engaged you.

Gee, Boromir what is wrong with you? We were just playing. Do I need to spell it out for you?

Isaiah cut in "Boromir she is a big girl she can take care of herself, just ask my brother and a few of his friends and they can guarantee it."

Is your brother as strong as an elf? he shot back.

Yes, and probably dumber than you.

~When did he learn to throw insults?~

The two men were neck to neck and Boromir was about to deliver a punch.

Alright you two stop right NOW! yelled Sarah. "Boromir you lay a finger on my husband and you are SO dead."

I had to cover my mouth to stifle my laughter. Legolas draped his arm across my shoulders and I saw the amused expression on his face.

_I have never seen Sarah like this. Then again she was never pregnant._ I chuckled.

_"Would you behave differently if you were with child?" _he asked.

_That I do not know the answer to. I think it would depend upon who the father was._

_Who would you like the father of your children to be?_

_~You~ _Of course I wouldn't have dreamed of saying that, so I used humor to disguise my discomfort like I always do.

_"Certainly not Boromir."_ I said as I stifled more laughter. Boromir looked over in our direction and he looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. I also realized why he looked like an angry boar. I was leaning against Legolas and he had his arm around my waist.

I wanted to make Boromir angry because he was getting into my business so I turned my head into Legolas shoulder and sighed.

I knew exactly what kind of effect that would have on both of them. Legolas would wrap his other arm around me and then Boromir would go tattle on us to Gandalf and Aragon.

~Ding~ I thought as Legolas did exactly what I predicted and then Boromir went off to find Gandalf and Aragon, who had somehow not shown up yet. I looked back from the way we came and I saw them helping the hobbits along.

I pulled away from Legolas and went to Sarah who was panting hard. She needed a rest, some water and food.

* * *

We were resting for the day, and around midday Merry and Pippin asked Boromir for a lesson in sword fighting.

Would you care for a fight?

"Most definitely, Legolas." I answered eagerly.

Smiling a wolfish smile I unsheathed my knives. We circled each other a few times and I looked towards Aragon who was making faces at me. Legolas took that chance to strike. I silently cursed myself for getting distracted. I twirled around behind Legolas and then he knocked my blades aside and then flipped me over and startled me in the process.

"You've gotten better" I commented. We were always a match for each other. And our battles were long and often ended in a tie. In the past week we had fought at least once or twice everyday.

"No, you just weren't trying." said Aragon.

What is that? asked Boromir.

"It's just a wisp of cloud" Gimli said.

It's moving fast and against the wind.

Crebain from Dunland! cried Legolas.

I grabbed a pack and looked towards Sarah, Isaiah had hidden her I felt a pair of strong arms grab me and pull me under a bush. The next thing I knew was Legolas leaning over me.

I certainly didn't like how we were pressed up together. But I couldn't move, he had pinned me down. The birds had flown by and he still hadn't moved.

Hey, uh, Legolas the birds are gone...so.

"Oh right." he said. He got off of me and went to Gandalf. I got up and went to Sarah and Isaiah.

Hey Noria?

Yeah Isaiah.

We won't be going up the mountain with you.

"Why not?!" I was worried, was Sarah okay?

Because you will be coming right back down and Sarah might not be able to make the climb. Especially with it being so cold.

I'll stay with you then.

No! They will need your help. Stay with them we'll be fine.

Okay. Take my knives as precaution. I handed over my precious Claws and went to Gandalf. I didn't question their knowledge of the future. Isaiah was right during our trip with Bilbo and the dwarves so I wouldn't question him. I sighed and looked towards Caradhras.

~This is going to be bad~

* * *

I didn't like the mountain. It was cold and wet. All because of some stupid birds we were going up a snowy mountain.

~Why not just go through Moria? Because there are orcs there stupid~

I helped the hobbits as much as I could. I offered to carry them, but the men refused to let me strain myself.

Gimli said "Caradhras has not forgiven us. He has more snow yet to fling at us, if we go on. THe sooner we go back and down the better.

Legolas said "If Dandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you.

If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us. Gandalf wittily replied.

"I think your thinking of Angels Gandalf" I said. Which earned me a smack on the head with his staff.

Ouch! Gandalf that hurt.

It was supposed to. I stuck my tongue at him and trudged on.

Well, said Boromir, "When heads are at a loss, bodies must serve as we say in my country. The strongest of us must seek a way. See!

Then let us force a path thither, you and I! said Aragon.

Aragorn was the tallest of the Company, but Boromir, little less in height, was broader and heavier in build. He led the way, by shoving snow out of the way.

Slowly they moved on, toiling heavily. In places the snow was breast-high, and often Boromir seemed to be swimming or burrowing with his great arms rather than walking. I laughed. I wish I had Isaiah's camera.

Legolas watched them for a while with a smile upon his lips, and then he turned to the others. "The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let a plough-man plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow - an Elf."

With that he sprang forth nimbly

"Farewell!" he said to Gandalf. "I go to find the Sun!" With that he waved his hand and ran around the rocky bend and passed from view.

Go with him and keep him out of trouble. I groaned. Legolas would be impossible to keep up with. And I was all wet.

**She'll be coming over the mountain when she comes, She'll be coming over the mountain when she comes. Don't worry about Sarah and Isaiah they are perfectly fine. Noria isn't a runner, she's a climber. Gee I wonder why. (mountain girl that's why)**


	16. Kisses and Confusion

**Things might get a little umm...steamy here, so don't like then don't read.**

Chapter 16

I ran hard to catch up with Legolas. He was so fast. I was having a hard time catching up with me.

When he finally stopped at the top of the peak I fell down next to him and panted heavily.

"A mountain elf is tiered from climbing?" asked Legolas with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. I was getting a little tiered of his wise cracks. I was also beginning to dislike the cold. I looked back towards Legolas and I had to smile. He was standing tall and proud looking out towards the land in front of him.

_~I can't believe that I am actually falling for him. I wish I could touch him without hurting him~ _

I was sad that I couldn't touch him or anyone. I wanted to let him kiss me all those times when I got lost in his eyes. Not very many elves had blue streaked eyes, or any other colored eyes other than grey.

~He might have some mortal blood in him~

"It is rude to stare." He said with a smile.

"And it is ruder to tease" I retorted. I didn't have anything else to say against him so that was good enough for the moment.

He looked at me with that same look in his eyes that I had seen three nights ago. I was afraid. They were bright, daring and excited. What he was excited about I didn't know. In fact I probably didn't want to. He slowly approached me and held his hand out to me.

I accepted it and he pulled me to stand up. There was a strong gust of wind that suddenly kicked in and the ledge I was standing on gave way.

I screamed. I was terrified and I grabbed a protruding rock as I fell and nearly had my arm pulled off.

"Legolas!, Help Me!"

"Noria! Hold on. I'm coming to get you." He started to climb down onto a ledge near me and my rock started to break away.

"Hurry" I shouted before I screamed as it fell and I was grabbed by strong arms. Legolas pulled me onto the ledge and I grabbed onto him. I buried my face into his shoulder and I heard a cracking sound.

An avalanche had started. Snow was being dumped on us and large pieces of ice were falling. Legolas cried out in pain and pulled us under a rock that provided some shelter. He pushed me against a wall and leaned over me.

I was very aware of how close he was. I felt his breath against my neck and his arms around my waist. I felt like I couldn't breath. He was so close and I wanted to do nothing more than just pull him closer and kiss him.

I don't know what was going on with me right now but that was how I felt and I really wanted to give into the impulse instead of fighting it as I was right now.

"Legolas I think the avalanche has stopped" I whispered.

"I know I just wanted to stay here awhile longer." he said and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I found myself leaning towards him, but I quickly remembered my burning abilities.

"The others will begin to wonder where we are" I said. I was hoping that he would come up with an excuse to stay here a while longer. I don't know why. I was still struggling with an internal battle with my desires and my fears.

He didn't fail me when he said "They are probably having many problems of their own to even give us a second thought".

He was probably right about that. I sighed and said "We're having problems of our own as well"

He raised his eye brow and asked "How so?"

"Well we have to find a way back up" I answered.

He smiled and said "We'll go up the same way I came down"

He pulled away from me and cringed, while bringing up his arm to touch his shoulder. It was bloodied.

"Legolas. Your arm, you're hurt." I said. I was worried about him. I didn't like it when I saw blood. It reminded me too much of Tammy and when I found her.

"Oh it's just a scratch" he said while smiling wryly at me.

"Just a scratch? Your shoulder Is. Covered. In. Blood." I put emphasis on the last four words to get my point across to him.

"You're worried about me" he teased me.

I rolled my eyes and said "Take off your tunic."

"What?" He looked at me as though I had told him I was half orc.

I said to take off your shirt. I stated.

He smiled and leaned against the side of the rock before saying "And why do you want to see me without a tunic?"

He was being very cocky and I really didn't like obnoxious twits. "Because I'm going to bandage your 'scratch' and besides you've seen me in nothing but a towel before. Oh and also nothing. Remember the river?" I asked.

He paled and started to unstrap his quiver and his knives from himself. I chuckled to myself, he obviously did.

I reached into the pack at my side and brought out some bandages. When he took off both his jerkin and tunic I found myself staring. When he looked at me I turned away and blushed.

He laughed and said "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes the mountains are very pretty" I said while looking out towards the breathtaking view of the mountains before us. I knew that wasn't what he was talking about but I sure as Morgoth wasn't going to admit that I was actually liking what I saw when he took off his garment.

He sat down next to me and I inspected his shoulder. It wasn't deep, but if I didn't bandage it he would probably bleed to death.

I touched his skin and I could feel his well formed muscles through my gloves. I really liked what I felt. No way around it. I reached into my pack and brought out a rag and wiped the blood away before pressing it on and taking the other bandages and wrapping them around his cut.

I tied a knot and looked up at him. He was staring at me.

"Your actually kind of cute when you worry." he said to me.

"I wasn't worried I was concerned that I would have to carry you half way back to Aragon to get you help" I said defensively.

He leaned towards me and I fell back against the wall. He had that same light in his eyes again.

He pressed himself against me and whispered "You were worried admit it"

"No I wasn't" I said weakly.

"Then I will just have to get the truth out of you if you're going to be that way." he answered huskily.

"W-what way is Oh!" I jumped a bit when he rubbed his hand up and down my side. I grinned my teeth, not wanting to admit that I was actually concerned. I fluttered my eyes at the pleasure I got from that simple movement.

"Still not going to admit are we?" he whispered into my ear. While bringing his other hand to my neck and caressing under my jaw.

_~ He's touching my skin with his! Why? Oh that feels sooooo good.~_

He brought his lips to my neck and nipped at my jaw, sending shivers down my spine. I felt him smile against my neck as he leaned down and nipped the part of my neck that connected to my shoulder. I unwillingly arched my body into his.

~Don't admit! Don't admit!~

"Why not admit and get this over with?" he asked me.

~ Because I'm liking this~

"There's nothing to admit" I said through gritted teeth.

He smiled and said "If there is nothing to admit then why haven't you fought to push me away yet?" He started to kiss my jaw line and down my neck. He lowered his hands from my sides and to my hips and rubbed them.

~_Oh why are you doing this to me? Didn't I want him to kiss me before? Yes I did. Oooh. And I want him to continue, but I don't want to burn him...~_

"Okay okay I was concerned "I managed to get out.

He leaned back and smiled before walking off and collecting his things.

~_What was that about? He just wanted me to admit that I was concerned and then when I did I thought he would continue, but he just walks off and acts like nothing happened.~_

**_Heehee Legolas is very evil and is very persuasive._**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Legolas left me sitting there and I was absolutely confounded. He was kissing me just to get me to admit, then when I do he just walks off like nothing happened.

"Well we better get back to the others, they'll be worried about us." he said. He started climbing up the wall and I shook myself out of the daze he had put me in, and followed him.

When I got to the top he was already gone. He had gone down without me. I saw the light steps in the snow and I had to carefully follow them, or else I would have gotten lost.

* * *

When I got to the Fellowship Gandalf was standing up and speaking old elvish spells. He was speaking against another voice in the air. The mountain started to crack and I pushed myself against the cliff to avoid the falling ice and snow.

I was in an avalanche for the second time today.

~This is not my day~ I thought as I got covered by snow. I fell to the ground and my lungs started screaming for air. It was cold and wet while, but at the same time it was comforting as well. It seemed to promise me protection against the world and I gradually found myself falling asleep. I wanted to sleep, I was weary. I felt the darkness overtake me.

* * *

****Legolas****

I had pushed Gandalf against a wall, and just as I did so I saw Noria pressing herself against the wall as well.

I hoped she would be okay. When the snow covered us I worked frantically to dig us out of the snow. When I pushed myself out of the snow I helped Gandalf out and went to help Boromir and the hobbits.

"Where is Noria?" asked Boromir. I looked around for her, fear building up inside of me. She had to be okay, she had to be. I remembered where she was last and I ran to the spot.

I dug for her, and I finally caught sight of her golden hair. I felt relief and fear at the same time. She was there, but I didn't know if she was living. I pulled her head out of the snow and I saw blood seeping out of a cut on her forehead.

She was breathing, but had passed out. I was guessing that she had fallen into a snow sleep.

"Aragon" I cried. "Noria has fallen into a snow sleep" He rushed over and brought out a canteen out of his jacket.

"What is that?" I asked as he trickled some into her mouth.

"Mirover" he answered.

She gave a small moan and wiggled a bit. I sighed, she would be okay.

I picked her up and carried her over to the hobbits. Frodo had decided that we would pass through the mines of Moria. I shivered at the thought of being underground. But that was our only option. I held Noria close and walked down the mountain with the hobbits and the men, and dwarf.

"Is the little lassie okay?" asked Gimli.

"Yes she is just in a snow sleep" I answered.

"What's a snow sleep?" asked Merry.

"It's when your body becomes so cold that you go into a deep sleep until your' body is warm enough to move again. But most of the time you would die because of the lack of warmth and food.." I answered.

"Oh" he answered. "Will she be alright? She looks so fragile."

I smiled. She wasn't fragile I knew that. She had proven herself a true warrior time and time again over the past twenty years. And when she was young she showed great courage and determination. Her story is legend amongst the elves of Rivendell.

"She'll be alright laddie, if she can take a beating from a troll, then she can conquer a little sleep." answered Gimli.

I smiled at the dwarf. He and I may argue all the time, but when it came to Noria we were both very protective of her. She seemed to worm her way into nearly everyone's heart without even trying.

* * *

At the base of the mountain we were met by Isaiah and Sarah.

Sarah had quickly rushed over to her friend and asked me a million different questions. Though I think a good majority were "Is she okay, or what happened?"

I kept assuring her that Noria was alright. After an hour or two she stopped asking questions.

Boromir came and walked beside me. "If you wish to rest, I could hold her for you." he offered. I didn't like this man. I had seen the way he looked at her. I wouldn't trust him to touch her with a ten foot pole.

"Thank you, Boromir" I said kindly "but I am not tiered, and she is as light as a young child"

It was true. She barely weighed anymore than a feather. I felt her arms and legs against my arms, she was very thin. Not in a good way either. Throughout our journey I had seen her eat very little. I had thought it nothing, for elves need very little food.

But then again she had acquired human traits.

I smiled to myself. I remembered the first time I met her. She was very young. I never would have believed that she would become the beautiful elf she was now.

White hair, blue eyes and I soft sweet voice, was her as a child. Her heart was pure and she was just as witty and sarcastic as she is now.

I felt her squirming in my arms and I looked down at her. Her eyes were open and she was looking at me.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"_"In my arms" _I answered cockily.

_"No, I mean where are we, and how long have you been carrying me? Are Sarah and Isaiah alright? Where are the hobbits? Is everyone alright?"_"

I laughed at her "_Slow down, one question at a time. We are nearing the gates of Moria, and everyone is okay." _She could amuse me to no end at times. That was probably why I had fallen for her in the first place one hundred and twenty years ago.

"You can put me down you know. You don't have to carry me." she said.

Oh I don't know. It's easier for me to keep an eye on you if I'm carrying you.

"Legolas if the lady wishes you to put her down then do so" growled Boromir.

"I don't wish him too, I just said if he's tiered of carrying me then he can out me down and I should be fine." Noria answered weakly.

"I don't think you're in any position to travel right now Snowfire" I said.

"_Okay Greenleaf, thank you for your kindness" _she said as she leaned her head against me before she fell prey to weariness.

Isaiah came next to me and smiled.

"What?"

He shook his head "Nothing" he said.

"It is something if you're smiling about it." I answered.

"She hasn't ever let anyone carry her, even when she was at the point of death, she would trudge on until she died. In fact she did just that when she went to Rivendell. We all had escaped the orcs together, and we went into hiding at the top of a mountain, behind a waterfall. She left us both with a bit of food and set out to get help with nothing but a makeshift bow and some arrows that splintered into a hundred pieces when they hit something."

He shook his head before continuing "I had loved her until I saw who she really was. Someone who didn't want to be loved, and was always struggling to be herself. Everyone had always told her who to be and what to be, but she always fought against them. Always did the opposite. When I saw her that way I realized that I loved her as a sister, not as something more."

He laughed "It's actually kind of funny now that I think about it, but my brother used to date Sarah until we traveled back in time. After that we started to date when we got back, then I proposed to her."

"Date?"

"Oh right different time, umm I guess it would be called courting" he said.

Well at least I know knew two things about Isaiah. One: he considered Noria as a sister, and two: he had been one of her companions that rescued her from the orc's tortures.

I knew I could trust him with both my friends and her.

~_One more friend and one less enemy~ _

**Okay I think I will be revising some of my other chapters that I think need to be ****tweaked a lot, and I also think that I only have about 11 or twelve more chapters before I'm DONE!**

**That means I can start one more fanfiction! I will only ever work on two fanfics at a time, or else I think that none of them will get finished.**

**Tell me what you think PLEASE! I still need some ideas on what gifts Galadriel should give Noria, Sarah and Isaiah, and I can't figure out if I should have the orcs take both the hobbits and the girls, or if Noria should be taken and Sarah is left with the fellowship and a horse.**

**Please Review.**


	18. Attention!

**Dear readers,**

**I'm afraid that I won't be writing anymore for the next month or so. I'll be using that time to revise a few chapters. I was hoping to get this story done first before I started to revise, but I'v been getting a lot of reviews, saying that they don't understand or that my punctuation isn't doing so hot. So please don't be angry. I will try to hurry up as fast as I can.**


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 15

****Noria****

I felt someone shacking me and I swatted at whomever it was. I really didn't care if I offended anyone.

"Ow" I shouted when someone hit me back. "What the heck!"

It was dark out and I couldn't see who it was. "It's time for you to wake up shouted a female voice"

"Sarah what did you hit me for?"

"Because you've been asleep all day and have scared that crap out of me that's why"

I sat up looked around. It was dark out, and cold. My head hurt and I felt irritable.

"Well soldier stand up" Sarah commanded.

I did as she commanded and almost fell back down. I caught myself and looked towards the group. Gandalf was between two holly trees inciting elvish incantations and spells, Boromir was looking over at me. I don't know what it was about him, but it made me uneasy, the way he looked at me.

Gimli, Legolas, Isaiah, Frodo, Sam and Aragon were standing guard around in different parts of the small space, and Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the water.

I ran over to them and caught Merry's hand "Do not disturb the water" I said "It gives me an uneasy feeling"

"You're awake" Pippin shouted loudly. I winced and hushed him. He was unusually high pitched for an adult male.

"Glad to see you up again" said Gimli.

"Really? You thought a little bit of snow was going to keep me down?" I say cockily.

"It wasn't a bit of snow, it was rock and ice, not to mention suffocation" said Aragon.

"At any rate we're glad you're okay" said Legolas. I looked at Legolas nastily. I was still mad about the incident on the mountain. Of course he winks at me and I just stand there, utterly confounded.

"Looks like your own game is being played on you" whispers Sarah.

"What?" She probably meant something about my past again.

"When you used to wink, or smile at boys just so they'ed stop messing with you long enough for you to get away." she says in a normal voice, that I have no doubt that Legolas heard.

"Oh this is useless" then I heard a stick clatter to the ground. I look at Gandalf and shake my head. He was trying to go through Moria. Things must have gone pretty bad on the mountain for him to attempt to pass through Moria.

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Mellon" Gandalf said unclearly.

There was a cracking sound and the doors opened up. We all looked at each other and I shrugged at Legolas when he looked at me. Being an elf I hated going underground. But I'm sure that Legolas was probably used to it. I mean his father's palace is a series of underground caves, but then again there were windows and balconies.

I enter slowly and look around. It smelled of death and decay.

Gimli was going on about the luxuries that the dwarves have to eat. "Red meat off the bone"

"This isn't a mine, this is a tomb" I hear Boromir say.

"Look out!" shouted Sarah. I look back and see tentacles twirl around Frodo's leg.

"Frodo move now!" I shout while drawing my knives. I rush towards him just as he is dragged out and swung around in the air.

"Help! Aragon!" I shout, as I dodge the tentacles and hope that Legolas' aim doesn't fail him now.

An enormous green-blue head emerges out of the water and it roars at me. It was high, and sounded like a dyeing child. It made me want to cover my ears up and hide in a tree

I pause in my spot and cover my ears as it screams. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear. I felt someone pull me up and make me run towards the cave, just as I enter the doors collapse, leaving us just one choice.

"We have only one choice" I hear Gandalf say.

"_What happened back there?" _asked Legolas.

_"I don't know. I became afraid." _I say to him.

_"Hmm. That's not like you."_

_"That's why I'm afraid" _I say as I walk away. I hoped that we wouldn't meat any foul creatures while we were traveling. I really wasn't feeling well. For an elf that isn't good. It means that something was really wrong. Like life-threatening wrong.

**That was short, but not too bad I hope. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but my mom just had a baby, and I've been ****responsible for my younger brother and sisters for the past month, and it sucks to be kicked out of your room by your grandparents. It messes with your head to listen to your sisters snoring all night long. Anyways, I'm back and ready for action.**


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

I hated the dark. It seemed to go on forever, never ending, never beginning. I hated the caves too. They seemed to compress the air around you, making it heavy and hard to breathe.

I trudged up the steps with the others. I wasn't feeling well, and it seemed to be getting worse the longer we went. I tripped over something and yelped as a fell and busted my knee.

"Are you alright" asked Boromir who had rushed to my aid. I nod my head and look at what I tripped on. It was a book. In elvish too.

"That's odd" I say quietly.

"What is?" asked Legolas who was giving Boromir a dirty look. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. But I couldn't suppress a smile.

"This book, its in elvish"

"So?" said Boromir "It is a book"

"She's right. It is odd, dwarves don't use elvish runes, much less read them." said Gimli.

"But they were on the front of the doors" argued Boromir. I rolled my eyes at him and his ignorance.

"They were built in friendlier times, Boromir" I say. "They were at peace with the elves, and they traded mithril for food from us"

"We must keep moving if we don't wish to be left behind" said Legolas. I sighed and tried to stand up. My leg hurt and I felt light headed. Not good. Really not good. I didn't want the others to worry so I just acted like nothing was wrong even though I was biting my tongue to keep from crying out in pain.

I placed the book in my pack and continued up.

"For an old guy and a pregnant lady they move fast" I mutter under my breath. Legolas brushed arms with me, I knew that he heard and was telling my to behave. But when I looked at him he was smiling. I tilted my head to the side not quite understanding him.

"I don't remember this way" said Gandalf.

I silently groaned and sat down on the floor. I leaned against the short railing behind me and closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXX

Sarah and Katherine were in the forest with Laeg. He had just shown them the waterfall and they had been delighted to see the fish swimming p the waterfall. Laeg looked off into the forest and look of worry was pasted on his face.

Then he looked back towards Katherine. She had a special tie to him. He didn't know what, but he was thrilled that he would see her again one day, perhaps when she was older.

"_Yes, much older" _he whispered with a small smile.

He looked up and saw an old man with a long grey beard. "Time to go. Leave the girls, they will be fine" he said.

Leag nodded and looked one last time towards Katherine before following the old man.

* * *

Twenty years later, Laeg was in the forest again. He had dressed the same as the people in that world and then went across the street to her home. He had learned a lot about her in those few short hours with her.

He knocked on the door and a slightly chubby man in an apron opened the door. He looked the Laeg up and down.

"Who are you" the man asked gruffly.

"I'm a friend of Katherine. We met some years ago and I've been meaning to come see her, but I wasn't able to until now. Is she home?"

"Son" the man shook his head "How long ago was a few years ago?"

"About..." Laeg was thinking. He certainly wouldn't tell him twenty years "ten years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Then you must have met her not to long before she died."

"Wait. Died? When? How?"

"She died a hero, that's the important thing. Go home son, she's not coming back" he said as he closed the door. Leag had a dazed expression on his face as he went from the homes and into the woods.

"Sarah! Isaiah, keep up you two. We have only until sundown to get to Thranduil's halls before they are executed for disrespect towards him." I shouted. We had received word three days earlier that there were twenty-one mortals in Mirkwood, they were being held prisoners by the elves.

One in particular had disrespected the elven lord, and had nearly slain an elleth, so now they would be executed. The messenger said that her name was Elizabeth.

* * *

"Lord Thranduil! I ask of you to not harm the mortals"

An elf with golden hair and a crown of leaves upon his brow looked up at me. He stood from his throne and said "Why? They have shown disrespect towards me, and have nearly slain an innocent life."

"Because, they are afraid. They know not where they are, and all they wish to do is go home." I sigh and say "They are not from this realm.

XXXXXXX

Someone was shaking my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and I saw Legolas.

"_What, did someone die?"_

He shook his head and smiled. "No I just wanted to make sure that you were well."

I frown and ask "Why do you think that I am not?"

"Your eyes are dark grey, and I see an aura of pain around you"

~Stupid elvish eyesight.~

I sigh and say "_It's nothing don't worry about it, and don't tell the others or I will string you by your ankles and hang you over a fire. Especially to Aragon"_

If Aragon knew that i was in pain, he wouldn't leave me alone until I felt better.

A frown passed across his face and he leaned closer "I won't tell, but I will not let you out of my sight. Understand that?"

I glare at him "Fine, but you won't carry my pack for me. Got it?"

"I will tell you what is good for you, and right now I will not let you carry more that your own weight."

"You aren't in charge of me. Besides I carried my pack all the way here"

"But you fell."

"Because of a-"

"Oh! It's that way." Interrupted Gandalf.

"He's remembered"said a happy Merry.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." I smile at the old man's words.

I reached for my pack but something stopped my arm. I looked up and saw Legolas looking sternly at me. I ripped my hand away from his grasp and glared at him while he picked up my pack and stayed only two feet away from me.

~Leave me alone, I'm fine~ Just as I thought those words I felt a sharp pain jab through my stomach.

I squinted and tried to ignore it.

"I think I will risk a little more light" said Gandalf His staff became brighter and then reveled the city.

"Well that's an eye opener no doubt" said Sam

"No doubt indeed" I agreed with him. "For such short creatures, dwarves love to build tall things." I heard someone snicker to my right. It was Isaiah.

I saw Gimli running towards an open door "Wait Giml!" shouted Gandalf before running after him. We all followed and I heard Gimli saying "No, no, no, no."

He was kneeling at a large table, no a coffin. There were the decaying bodies of dwarves all around.

"Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria" read Gandalf "He really is dead"

Gimli was crying. That was the most disturbing thing that I had ever seen. I doubted that I would ever see another dwarf cry again. No, let's put it this way: I hope I never see another dwarf cry. I would much rather see them get drunk. It's much more amusing.

Gandalf picked up a book and started reading. "They have taken the main hall, and the bridge. Drums, the drums beat. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming"

Clang! I jumped and heard more noise. Pippin had knocked a corpse into the well.

"Fool of a Took!" scolded Gandalf "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity" He said while ripping his hat away.

"Give him a break Gandalf. It was an accident" I said, defending the little hobbit.

Boom! I paled instantly. Then there was the steady beat of drums.

"Oh crap I forgot about this." said Sarah.

Boromir ran towards the doors and stuck his head out. There was the sound of an arrow rushing through the air, and then it collided with the door, barely missing his head.

"They have a cave troll" he said.

ARagon and Legolas ran to block the doors and I went to stand by Sarah and Isaiah. THey might be able to defend themselves, but I wasn't about to let that baby or his daddy get hurt.

**Yeah I know that that is not the correct lines, our current DVD got destroyed and I haven't been able to find the script online, not to mention that our computer is broken so I might only be able to update only once a month.**

**Tell me what ya think!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I heard a roar and then the doors shuttered as something banged against them.

_Use your gifts my child._

There was that voice again, guiding me in what I should do. But it gave some good advice.

I sheathed my knives and ripped off my gloves. _ Concentrate on your hands. Imagine flames leaping out from them. _I did as it said and then I felt something tickling my skin. I look down and smiled in achievement. I had done it.

ANd just in time too. The doors burst open and two trolls ran in. Several orcs came towards me and I smiled wickedly before leaping at them and throwing silver-blue flames at them.

~this is fun~ I dodged a sword and then grabbed at orcs throats. Burning orc does not smell good.

"Frodo!" I heard Aragon shout before I saw Frodo crumple to the ground. Legolas strung an arrow and then shot it at a troll's neck.

It collapsed and we all ran to Frodo.

"Frodo" I whispered softly. He stirred and almost jumped back.

"He's alive."

"How?" I asked.

"How is that possible that spear would have skewered a wild boar."stated Aragon.

"At least we know that he's tougher than a wild boar" I said humorously.

"I think there's more to this hobbit that meets the eye" Gandalf said knowingly. Frodo pulls his shirt down to reveal a silver chain mail.

"Mithril" whispers Gimli "You are full of surprises master hobbit"

I agreed full heartedly. Gandalf started to usher us out of the room and into the halls were we got surrounded by orcs. They were like gross little monkeys, all climbing down the columns like rats.

They surrounded us and started to prod at Sarah and me. I threw a fire ball at one and it crumpled to the ground and set a few others on fire at well.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Sarah.

"Just today"

THere was a load roar and then all of the orcs scurried back to where they came from.

"THat's right back to the sewers you cowards "Shouted Sarah.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Aragon.

"This foe is beyond any of you, run!" shouted Gandalf.

I don't know how long we ran until we got to a really long staircase. Everyone stopped all of the sudden, and then I saw why, there was this huge gap in the stairs. I ran and jumped to the other side.

"Come on" I shouted at them. Legolas followed my lead and then everyone else followed. Gimli said "No one tosses a dwarf before jumping and almost falling off. Isaiah grabbed his beard. "Not the beard, not the beard"

Then the edge that Aragon and Frodo were on started to rock when the part behind them gave way. I watched in terror as it leaned back and then forward. They jumped to us and i let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

We continued on and then we came to a bridge. We crossed then Gandalf stood in the center as the balrog came into view. It was like a giant horned devil, and its darkness spread like a pair of wings.

"You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow." Shouted Gandalf " You shall not pass!" he slammed his staff into the bridge and it gave way to the balrog.

Gandalf turned around and then i heard a crack. The fire whip came around and wrapped around Gandalf's leg. It pulled him down and I tried to run to him.

Legolas grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up the stairs "No Gandalf" I shouted through tears as I saw him fall. Legolas finally picked me up and ran out the doors.

Outside he placed me down and I started to cry puddles. When elves cry, they shed buckets full of tears.

"We must reach Lothlorien by nightfall" said Aragon who seemed unaffected. But I knew otherwise. He loved Gandalf as much as I did.

"Legolas, Noria, get them up."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake" cried Boromir.

"No Aragon is right, we have to leave now, these hills will be swarmed with orcs by nightfall." I said, while pulling Sarah up and then Isaiah.

I looked out towards the horizon, and I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Time to go" said Legolas.

I nod and ran to the rest of the fellowship.

* * *

We had traveled for hours, and now we had finally reached Lorien. We just cam in sight of a river.

"The Nimrodel" I whispered. I took off my boots and stepped into the river. The river took away all my aches and worries for the moment.

Everyone followed my example and we set up camp on the other side. Everyone sat down and got themselves situated while I went into the woods to be alone. I just needed a moment to myself.

**I really think that I need to bring Sarah and Isaiah into the story more, what do you think? I mean I have a plan for them later, but I don't know what to do with them until then. Any suggestions? **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I cried until I couldn't shed another tear. Then I just sat there and remembered all the times when he smacked me on the head with his staff as he taught me everything I know and how his laughter sounded like a laughing bear. And how he used to tell me stories from ages past.

And now he was gone, just like that. Fallen in the mines of Moria. Did everyone I love have to die or leave me? Now I have no one but Estel, Arwen and the twins after the war is over. Everyone else will leave and I will be alone again. I would have none of my kind around. The Valar had forbidden me to come to the undying lands until I fulfilled the fate they had planned for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tammy? Tammy. I leaned over the body of the child I had promised to raise. I cried. My little song bird was here, dead in my arms. I had failed to protect her. I loved her the moment I met her and her mother. And I still loved her after her mother made promise to take care of her.

She was gone. I knew one day she would be, but I hoped that she would live on in her children and I'd have a piece of her to hold onto. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the now lifeless face of my little girl. I took off my cloak and covered her body, not wanting to see her covered in her own blood.

I picked up a burning stick from the fire and started towards the hill in front of me. At the top of the hill I placed her body on the flattest stone I could find. I took the stick and placed it across her chest and turned away.

I looked towards the setting moon and made a promise. I silently promised that if I ever saw the man who did this to her I would not let him escape me. I would slit his throat before he even had time to beg for mercy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to look up at him. I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up. I looked up into grey eyes. Legolas' eyes.

He sat down and gently placed me on his lap. He started stroking my hair. I wanted to pull and way from his touch and I wanted to lean into him at the same time. I didn't know what I wanted so I just sobbed into his shoulder. He tightened his arms around me and pulled me close. Like that was even possible.

His body was hard and lean, but he was warm and my body seemed to fit perfectly into his. Legolas' touch was soothing and comforting.

I sobbed "He's gone."

"I know little one I know". He responded.

"I didn't expect him to die."

"No one could have foreseen it. Fate can be cruel at times, but things will turn out right in the end."

I sniffed. "Fate is more than cruel to me. It is against me. It took my parents from me. It took Tammy from me. And now it has taken my people from me and Gandalf."

"You can join your people in the Undying Lands." he said matter of factly.

"No I can't." I sobbed. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't."

Why not? Have the Valar commanded you to do otherwise?

"Yes." I whispered. He leaned closer to me as if expecting me to go on.

I sigh and decide to give in. I look up at him, and pulled my arm out from between us. I took off my glove and let a small flame dance on my palm.

Surprise flickered across his face and he reached to touch my fire.

"Don't" I warned.

"Why not? Does it burn Snowfire?"

"Not like regular fire would but yes. It is so cold it burns. And I can't control it. If anyone touches my skin with theirs, they will be burned. And sometimes if I get too excited or my emotions get out of hand. A flame or two will appear and I will accidentally hurt someone."

His lips became a line and I looked away."You can't burn me."

"What?" I looked at him and our eyes locked.

I"'ve touched your skin with mine and I was not harmed. Remember?" asked teasingly.

~Heck yes I remember~

"Why can't you go to the Undying Lands?

"Because of my fire. The Valar have commanded me to stay here until I have fulfilled my fate."

"Do you know what your fate is to be?"

"I do not know, they said that I will have fulfilled it when my hands no longer burst into flames."He reached out,slowly to my extended hand and placed his hand in my flames. I looked his face to see his reaction and there was none. Instead a small smile danced on his lips as he placed his hand on mine. I gasped.

He leaned his face closer to mine and kissed me. I realized just then why he was always asking me for a fight. He was courting me in the ways of my people. He wished for my hand! That was why he was whispering with Gandalf and Aragon while we were traveling. He was asking their permission.

His kiss was soft and gentle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms move down to my sides. I pulled him closer and I think that encouraged him. Because he kissed me harder. It felt so right, being in his arms and him kissing me.

I wanted to stay there forever. Then he pulled back and took my gloved hand and pulled off my glove. He touched my hand to his lips and kissed it. Then he placed his free hand on my side and pulled me off his lap.

He leaned over me and kissed me again. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Legolas where are you?!" I pulled away and Legolas groaned. Which surprised me. He muttered " Go away Gimli."

I smiled as he pulled me up. I never thought Legolas was one to grumble about anything.

"Noria we can't let Gimli see us together."

I nodded knowing how quickly dwarves jumped to conclusions. And the last thing I wanted right then was Gimli telling the rest of the fellowship that he had seen me and Legolas together. He gave me a kiss and I ran off towards Caras Galadhan, the city of Lothlorien.

****Gimli****

"Legolas! You confounded elf where are you!"

I muttered a few curses in dwarvish and rounded a tree. I looked up just in time to see a glimmer of golden hair disappear behind a large bush.

"What do you want Gimli?" I jumped and pulled out my axe. It was just Legolas.

I started shouting at him " Legolas where have you been? Why couldn't you have stayed with the Fellowship so I wouldn't have to find you when it was time to eat?"

"I was preoccupied with more important things than eating Gimli". He answered me so calmly I wondered what he was up to.

"Things like what? That elf that disappeared behind that bush just as I arrived?" I saw him tense up and then I noticed that there was some grass on his tunic and his clothes were wrinkled.

I smiled and asked "Who's the girl and when are we going to meet her?"

"There is no girl and even so I wouldn't tell you if there was". He started off towards camp and I decided to tell everyone his little secret and then we would find out who it was.

* * *

Back at camp I started talking to the hobbits.

Merry, Pippin, Sam.

Yes Mr. Gimli. said Sam.

Do you know Legolas has a lady elf?

What! Their eyes got as round as plates and they stared at Legolas.

"Is she here?" Pippin asked.

I think so. When I found him he had grass on him and his tunic was wrinkled.

"But I thought Mr. Legolas had said he'd never been to Lothlorien." said Sam.

Merry turned to Sam and said "What if she traveled here."

"What are you four talking about?" asked Boromior.

"Oh nothing" said Pippin. Just trying to figure out who Legolas' lady elf is.

He has a lady elf?

Yep Gimli was telling us what he had seen.

Boromir sat down and asked me to retell the tale.

So I did. I even mentioned the part about seeing golden hair.

He tensed up and asked "How long was the hair?

I only saw a glimpse before Legolas snuck up on me. I looked at Boromir's face and he seemed frustrated. He walked over to Legolas and stood in front of him with arms crossed.

"Legolas." He said harshly.

Boromir. Legolas looked at him and tilted his head to the side.

Who is the eleth that Gimli saw you with?

What eleth? He was still keeping a cool head. He looked so oblivious I almost believed the elf myself for just a moment.

Stop acting stupid elf! We all know that you have had eyes for Noria ever since we started this quest! Just admit it and then we will see if she returns your feelings or mine! Legolas stood up and grabbed Boromir by the collar of his tunic and muttered something in elvish.

My eyes popped wide open.

He's been after my little flame? It's one thing for the elf, he is her kind, But Bormir is out of the question.

"Boromir!" I shouted. He and Legolas were starring at each other with cold eyes. I walked over to him and growled "Stay away from my little flame or you will suffer my wrath!"

"It is not your say who will be near her, it is her own." he growled at me.

If she chooses the elf then stay away from her!

"Gimli, Boromir. That is enough." said Aragon.

"Boromir, come walk with me." he said calmly. Boromir left Legolas to walk with Aragon, and then they disappeared into the trees.

**AN: Well, well, well. The truth finally comes out. Boromir has had eyes for Noria. Tsk, ****tsk. He should know better than to fall in love with an elf.**

**Well, we will see when Legolas and Noria proclaim their love for each other.  
**


End file.
